Dorian's Return
by redroses100
Summary: After everything the league has gone through, trying to keep track of Mina and Sawyer's teenage daughter may proove to be the hardest mission yet. Especially since she has more than her fair share of rebellious free spirited emotions and a perchance to awaken old enemies from certain cursed portraits.
1. Chapter 1

I look curiously around the room I'm in. it's covered, every inch, in art. Renaissance, impressionist, romantic. My friend, Amee, makes a little sound as she surveys the painting we're currently standing in front of. I can't help but smirk.

"You're doing it again." I mention.

"What?" she asks, though I know she's not really paying attention to me. Amee not only enjoys art, she buries herself so far in it she can't get to reality sometimes.

"Making weird little sounds here and there. I get you like this stuff but it's a little strange going to art museums with you." I explain. She sticks her tongue out at me then returns her attention to the landscape. I have to admit that it's very beautiful. It's titled Evening: Landscape with an Aqueduct. The painter, Gericault, has amazing control over the colors. But I'm not as obsessed with the thing as Amee. Finally she lets out a long sigh and walks on to the next painting. It's a girl with a pearl earring looking over her shoulder with her mouth partly open. I remember reading a story about this one.

"She's beautiful." Amee sighs. I shrug.

"Eh. She's okay."

"Okay buzz kill. You could've said no when I asked you to come Tristan. You obviously don't appreciate art like the others here." She comments.

"I like art! It's just mom never let me really get that into it." I say indignantly. Amee rolls her eyes like I'm a kid defending my excuse of how the vase got broken.

"Yeah it's all your moms' fault. What's her problem with art anyway?" she asks the question quickly to deflect her dis to my ego.

"dunno. But whenever I talk about paintings she gets antsy and stuff. One time I brought up this portrait and she freaked. Said I should never ever look at portraits."

"Well then you should chill in the waiting room cuz the whole next room is portraits. Oh! You know that book _The Portrait of Dorian Gray_? They totally have the portrait here. And I've heard he's super cute." She gushes. I laugh lightly, my interest actually piqued.

"Well…I mean my mom isn't gonna know." I say quietly, although inside I'm nervous. I've never really defied one of moms' orders. Amee smiles brightly.

"Ya! Come on." She grabs my hand and we pass through the little hallway to the next room. It's a good fifteen feet tall, with an arched ceiling and four floor to ceiling windows to let in light on the dozens of portraits. I gape but Amee has already zoomed up to one. The plaque says _Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker_. I laugh to myself. That's my moms' name. She goes by Mina of course but her birth name was Wilhelmina Harker. Obviously my grandparents had a crush on the tale of _Dracula_ or something. But that's not as bad as my dad. His name is Tom Sawyer. I have strange relatives.

"Dude she looks like your mom!" Amee comments, then zips away to another portrait of a large balding man. I stay and study the picture. It does look a little like mom. Her long brown hair is up in the picture. The lady has on a high necked white blouse and a pencil straight black skirt that hides her feet. While she's an unusual beauty, she's still stunning. She's holding some books and looks very sweet while being seductive. But she has the same eyes and pouty lips as mom. Hmm. Weird. Really weird.

I join Amee, who's done with the fat guy by the time I've arrived and pulls me along to the shining glory of the room. The portrait is mounted on the wall surrounded by red curtains that I'm guessing they draw at the end of the day. There's even a little velvet rope to keep people back. I'm guessing because the painting is so old. It looks like it's a hundred. But behind the cracks and stuff I can still see one of the most attractive faces I've ever seen. The sign announces that it is the true _Portrait of Dorian Gray_. I want to laugh a little. But as I'm observing the portrait, it seems to almost be…moving.

"Dude! Do you see that or am I tripping balls?" Amee tries to make herself sound sarcastic and snide but I can hear a tone of curiosity and maybe fear.

"Why is it doing that?" I wonder aloud.

"Tristan Sawyer what are you doing?" both Amee and me turn frantically to see my fuming mad mother. I groan, knowing very well that I'm gonna get it. But as long as I'm in a crap load of trouble, might as well interrogate her.

"I could say the same to you! What are you doing here mom?" I demand.

"Looking for you! You're note said you would be at the art museum. But I told you several times that I don't want you looking at portraits!"

"Why? Mom other kids have rules like no alcohol and don't stay out to late. I must be the only girl in all Washington to be banished from looking at painted faces!" I growl angrily. She's about to retort when her face goes white and she just stands there with her mouth slightly open. I stare her down, though she's looking past me. Amee apparently wants to see what mom is more interested in and then takes the same pose as mom. Finally I decide to peak over my shoulder and the first thing I notice is that Dorian Gray is no longer in his portrait. The next thing I notice is an absurdly hot man standing in the corner toying with a cane. He looks like he just popped out of a seventeenth century English classic. Almost like he walked right out of…the…portrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom grabs my arm and starts pulling me away but then stops dead. The stranger has thrown a sword and its tip has buried into the wall just in front of mom. I gasp, but mom seems strangely unfazed.

"Now now Mina, we have business to settle before you go scurrying off." The man smirks walking slowly towards us. Mom lets me go and I run over to Amee. I can tell that she really wants to stay and find out what's going on but one look from me tells her to run and get help. Any man with a sword can't be good news. She runs off and I stand back to avoid the man's attention. Obviously he's mostly concerned with mom.

"Go to hell Dorian." Mom snaps.

"I've been there and back. It's your turn." Before I can blink he's pulled the sword out of the wall and plunges it into mom's chest. I scream. It's a sound of pure terror and sadness. The man, Dorian, looks sharply at me and pulls the sword out. I look at mom, my eyes watering, but I realize I have to run. He's quick to pursue me, and I don't get far before he grabs my arm and shoves me against a wall with his sword at my throat.

"Please!" I exclaim.

"Who are you?" he demands. I'm too frantic to think that this man might want my identity for bad reasons, so I spit it out.

"Tristan Sawyer." My voice is shaky.

"Hm. Mina and Sawyer. I never would have thought. Maybe Jekyll but not Sawyer." He says more to himself than to me.

"Please…let me go." I beg quietly. He laughs like it's the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

"No. you're mother put me in that prison. I will have my revenge." I'm so confused, but he doesn't seem to care. I'm about to ask but he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Freeze!" perfect timing museum security guard. Dorian turns slowly and I can tell he's smirking.

"What are you going to do? Throw a vase at me? I hear the sound of a shot, but Dorian doesn't drop. I hear the security guard stutter a little than run away. "Excellent choice sir." He says though the man is far away. Dorian continues on his way, though I'm trying to escape. It doesn't faze him; in fact he doesn't even threaten me to stop moving.

"You can't do this! How could you kill someone?" I demand.

"Mina is not dead, Tristan Sawyer. I expect she'll heal and pursue us in maybe an hour. By then she will be too late." He taunts.

"Too late for what? And what do you mean she's not dead? You stabbed her in the chest with a sword!" I exclaim.

"Then you really do not know." Is all he replies. Suddenly I'm weightless, floating up and out of Dorian's reach. I can feel the ceiling above me like it's the floor beneath me. Before Dorian can react he's pinned to the floor by his blade. "What is this?" he roars, infuriated. Two kids my age step into view. The girl is tall and athletic and looks like she kicks butt. The boy is also tall and athletic and looks like he kicks butts all the way up to foreheads.

"Dorian Gray. You've returned." The girl says. She crosses her arms and leans against the wall. "Mina warned us you might make reappearance." The boy says nothing.

"Who are you?" Dorian demands.

"I am Anya Tellan. This is my brother Alex Tellan. We are the youngest members of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. And we are here to kick your face so hard it shatters."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think so sweetheart. Now let me walk out of here with the girl and I will make your death quick and painless." Dorian snaps. Anya snorts with laughter.

"You think you can beat us Dorian? When you're pinned to the floor with your own sword?" She grins, but Alex's face remains as serious and straightforward as when he walked in. He narrows his eyes slightly and I feel myself floating gently. When my feet hit the ground again it's right next to Anya and Alex. He grabs my hand and we turn to walk away.

"What about my mom?" I demand.

"It's okay Tristan; she'll be right behind us." Anya says encouragingly.

"Right behind us? He stabbed her! She's dead!" I exclaim. Dorian laughs.

"Once again Tristan, your mother is not dead. She cannot die. None of your precious league can! But the new ones." He spits. "I promise to explain everything. Just come with me Tristan." He says in a sweeter tone. He stares me right in the eye, his eyes sparkling with mischief. And I find myself powerless to look away. I want to go to him. I want to go with him. Alex squeezes my hand tighter.

"You've had a long time to practice your skills in that portrait haven't you." Anya smirks. The second Dorian breaks the stare down with me to glare at her I feel a weight lifted and fog clear from my eyes. He has powers?

"He has powers?" I whimper.

"Not as good as ours though. Alex, let's go. Leave him to Mina." She pleas and this time we do depart the room, the hallway, then the building. I have a million questions but I sense that now is not the time to ask them. The moment we're outside, I hear something shatter. I jump as I spot the shards of glass sticking out of Anya's arm. She grimaces, but doesn't scream like I would have. She plucks out the glass and turns to her right. There I spot a tall buff guy fully covered in black, sorta like a ninja suit. He's holding a weird sort of crossbow, but instead of arrows there are small vials of liquid.

"Sleeping gas." Alex growls stepping towards ninja man, who's reloading, but I can see it's a slow process.

"Don't bother with him Alex. It has no effect on us. Just worry about Tristan. Take the Underground Forest back to the Lab. Don't let her get hurt." She instructs. The vial and the liquid recollect and reassemble themselves in her palm. I gape as she throws it back at the guy, who hasn't had enough time to reload. It shatters at his feet and he instantly collapses as the vapor rises to his nostrils.

"Anya I won't leave you."

"Yes you will. Mina and I will be back in no time. Go now." She growls. More people dressed as ninja's have appeared and are tossing sharp edges weapons, fireballs, and vials at us. They all stop and shatter ten feet from us. Like there's some sort of wall. Alex doesn't dally any longer. He yanks me to the side and pulls me along as we run from the bombardment of weapons.

"Where are we going?" I demand.

"Somewhere safe. Can you run any faster?" he asks. Of course I can, I'm the star of my track team. But I don't say that, I just pick up the pace until I'm even slightly in front of him. He huffs like he doesn't like being one-upped. He stops me as we get in the shadow of a building.

"Who was that?" I ask quietly.

"A follower of your little friend at the museum." He says simply, catching his breath.

"He has followers? What is he? Where did he come from? Why does he want me? What happened to my mom? How can she not be dead? Who are you guys? What's going to happen to me? What the heck is all this about anyway?" I ramble, all my questions just exploding out of me. He simply looks at me and my frantic state.

"All questions best left for later my dear. We have to get out of here, I can feel that there's more of them." He says quietly.

"You can feel them?" I ask incredulously.

"Not them, the earth around them. The air that moves round them. The ground that is under them." He says cryptically.

"What?"

"Just shh. I have to take you to the hideout. We have to go somewhere very few people go. So I need you to be quiet and do what I say." He instructs. I'm a little wary but nod my head. He grabs my hands, both of them, and closes his eyes. Things start to move. Walls become black holes. Trees are sucked down into the ground. The ground itself becomes liquid and we're sinking into it. I begin to freak out when it happens, but a sudden calm settles over me. Like an assurance that it'll be okay. I shut my eyes tight when the ground reaches my neck. The feeling of falling down a roller coaster swallows me but moments later it's gone and there's solid ground beneath my feet again. I look around in wonder.

"What is this place?" I ask breathlessly.

"This…is the Underground Forest. The safest way to travel if you're as popular in the villain world as we are. It's Anya's and my home."


	4. Chapter 4

"You live here?"

"No not really. We were born here in the underground. Well not here, in the Irish Underground. But they're all connected so…" he trails off uncomfortably.

"Wow." I sigh. The forest surrounding me is endless. Dark trees stretch in every direction. It looks so old that the Pharaohs may very well have started it. I laugh as a bird the color of the sun flits past us, not a foot away.

"We have to get going Tristan." Alex sighs. I stumble as I try to catch up to him.

"Alex, what is going on exactly?" I plea.

"Exactly? I don't know if we have enough time for that." He says a little humorously.

"Okay let me be more specific. Who was that man back there? All I know is his name is Dorian, he stabbed my mom in the chest, and he doesn't like being beaten." I observe. He has a slight smile at my statement.

"He's Dorian Gray. They wrote a book about him, you should read it."

"I did." I snap indignantly.

"Then you know his character."

"But that's all he is! A character." I argue.

"I know it may be hard for you to understand this, especially given the traumatic evening you've had, but he's not just a character. Neither is your mum! Or your da!" He rolls his eyes at the confused look I'm sure is on my face. "Your mother. Wilhelmina Harker. Ring a bell?"

"Ya I know, that name is one of the characters in Dracula. But it was just my grandparents being dicks! I mean come on. My mom. A vampire? No." I state firmly.

"That's why she isn't dead Tristan. He stabbed her in the chest and she'll be perfectly fine because she is not mortal. She is a blood sucking vampire. And she turned your da into one when he started aging. Speaking of your da, Tom Sawyer. You cannot tell me it's just another coincidence or grandparents up to no good." He seems even more upset about this topic than I am. I just glare him down.

"My parents are not fictional characters." I mutter through clenched teeth.

"How do _you_ know?"

"Because _I'm_ not a vampire! I don't go around munching on throats and turning into bats! Surly the spawn of two bloodsuckers would carry similar attributes!"

"Not necessarily. Look, I don't have time to argue with you. You'll just have to wait and ask them yourself. They'll probably beat us back to base if we keep stopping." He continues to walk on and I hesitantly follow.

"If you're so smart, why did the immortal Mr. Gray want me?" I ask rather snarkily. He doesn't answer. He doesn't slow down. He might have even sped up. I decide to give up. Obviously I've picked at a touchy subject. We walk in quiet for a long time. I think about Amee. She'll probably start freaking out around seven when I haven't called her to tell her what happened. And when she can't reach me (because cell service in the Underground seems unlikely) she's flip even further. Despite its lack of technology, the forest is growing on me.

The Underground only gets more beautiful as we go. The trees lighten and there are more animals. I notice some trees with gems growing on them like moss. And a bird that looks a bit like a robin and a monarch butterfly have mixed. I can't help but admire everything I see. A flower literally on fire, but not withering. Water the color of an amethyst. But every time I stop to look at something, Alex gets annoyed and scowls at me.

"Just how far away is your little base of operation? We've been walking almost an hour." I complain, probably making him like me even less, but I so don't care right now.

"We're almost there." Is all he says. I huff a little but continue on muttering unmentionables under my breath here and there.

I slip on a patch of grass made of a rubbery substance. That combined with my god given gift of poor coordination result in a full on tackle of Alex. We land with a thump and purple dust rises like a mushroom cloud. But by the time it's settled it's a pale blue.

"I'm sorry! I swear I did not do that on purpose!" I immediately explain, climbing off of him. He looks around me at the trampled rubber grass and smirks.

"I see. Don't worry about it; those weeds'll sneak up on you." He says humorously while picking himself up.

"I didn't know anything like this was real." I state. "Which means you're probably not lying about my mom and dad. I'm sorry for yelling at you Alex." Not as sorry as I am for having to admit defeat. I'm too stubborn to be wrong.

"I won't rub that in your face. For now. Come on." He holds out his hand but I just look at it. I've never held a boys hand, let alone a super-hot, powerful, mega awesome boy like Alex. "I only bite sometimes and I've had my shots. Come on." He jokes when I still hesitate. I gently take his hand and the same feeling of a free fall as earlier greets me. I quickly grab hold of him more firmly, blushing even while I'm doing it. When the feeling is gone, and the temporary black out subsides, I'm in a room about two stories high and made completely of marble. It's so bright it hurts my eyes, as compared to the dark Underground. "Sorry. Probably shoulda warned you about the brightness." Alex says apologetically.

"You're back! About time!" I turn my attention to the door that's just opened, but no one stands there. "I thought the immortal git might have gotten the better of you Alex." Again the voice speaks but I still see no one.

"Not bloody likely Skinner. Honestly I don't know why you all made such a big deal about him. He's nothing but a fussy baby." Alex says cockily. The invisible voice laughs.

"And is this the little Sawyer?" the voice asks.

"This is her." Alex smirks.

"What's going on?" I demand. A coat lifts itself off a chair and takes shape around a body form. I just gape.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rodney Skinner. Gentleman Thief. Welcome to The League of Extraordinary Gentleman."


	5. Chapter 5

"The…the what?" I mumble, still amazed at what I'm seeing.

"Blimy. Haven't your parent taught you a lick about us?" I shake my head slowly. The guy, Skinner, tsks as he applies a white cream to his invisible face, becoming visible in the process. I'm aware that I'm gaping ridiculously now. "What's your name anyway?"

"Tristan." I manage to whisper. The there's a light nock on the door and we all look. An Indian man in blue robes and a blue turban is there.

"Pardon Mr. Sinner. He doesn't appear to realize that his unique appearance could startle someone unaccustomed to peculiar things." The man says suavely.

"Well I just assumed, due to her peculiar heritage and all, that she would be used to it." Skinner says indignantly. The man ignores him.

"Malady, I am Captain Nemo. I worked very closely with your parents for a long time." He explains. I nod slightly. "Come, your father is waiting for you in the study. Mr. Tellan, Mr. Skinner would you mind finding the others and gathering in the classroom?" He adds, holding out his hand for me. I take it and he starts out. The door closes sharply behind us but I'm too busy looking at the hallway to comment. It's beautiful. Full of golden pottery and priceless paintings. The light holders are all made of crystal, I can tell, and the carpets feel like fresh velvet beneath my shoes. I've always been good at identifying things for what they really are.

When we've apparently reached the study, Nemo bows low and continues walking, leaving me to muster the courage to enter. I have to take several deep breathes. If it's true, and my dad is inside, what will I say to him? And him to me? Eventually I know I must go in. the door handle, made of pure pearl, gives easily. To me, it feels like to easily, as I'm in the same room with my dad far sooner than I would have liked. As soon as he seems me, he heaves a great sigh of relief and rushes forward to hug me. I let him, though my dad hasn't hugged me since my sixth grade graduation. Now he seems vulnerable, tired. He mutters little things like, "thank god you're safe" and "I was so worried".

"Dad." Is all I can say when I finally get my voice.

"Tris, I know this all seems really strange right now. Your mom and I never meant for you to find out this way. We wanted to wait until you discovered your gift before you had to be introduced to this life." He states in a rush.

"Wait. My gift? What do you mean?" he sighs deep and nods towards some nice plump chairs. I sit hesitantly.

"Tristan…your mom and I met on a mission, not in college like we tell you. The thing is…it was in 1899." He looks at me carefully.

"Okay. Let's just say, for the sake of me getting a full explanation, that I believe you. How in the hell are you still alive?" I demand.

"Your mother. Her name when I met her was Wilhelmina Harker. She was married, to Jonathan Harker, until a monster named Dracula killed him and turned her into a vampire. She later turned me. I know that must seem crazy but it's the truth. And I was a secret service agent sent to assist in preventing war. We met in an organization, which was actually set up by our enemy, called the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. M, the man who brought us all together, turned out to simply be using them for their gifts to create ultimate weapons of mass destruction." He explains angrily. I can tell it was a low blow just from his tone.

"How do you mean weapons?" I dare to ask.

"There were five original members that M wanted. Mina, Nemo, Jekyll, Skinner, and Allan Quatermain. Your mom for her blood. He would use it to create vampire assassins. Nemo for his extraordinary science, which I'm sure you will see soon enough. Jekyll for a potion he mixed that allowed him to turn into a hulk of a brute. Skinner for his skin cells, to create invisible spies. And Quatermain to hunt down Hyde, Jekyll's monstrous counterpart. He would collect the things he needed using his little immortal buddy, Mr. Gray. Who you met earlier this evening." I nod slightly. "It was at Gray's house that I intruded and helped them battle some guys with guns. I got recruited. Anyway, in the end we beat M and Gray. Mina put him back in his portrait until tonight when your eyes on his eyes brought him back to life."

"What? This is my fault?" I demand.

"Yes. The blood of his enemy. She put him in, you took him out. And I'm afraid that now the only way to kill him is through you." I'm about to demand what he means when the door opens. Mom and Anya burst in and mom pulls me into a hug.

"Tristan are you okay?" she demands.

"I'm fine mom. Are you?"

"I'm alright." She says half-heartedly. "Sawyer, what have you told her?" she asks.

"I got up to you putting Gray in the portrait and how her blood brought him forth once more." They stare a long moment at each other, as though speaking in silence.

"Okay. Why don't I take you to get cleaned up." Anya says when the awkwardness begins to prevail. Looking between my parents I decide that it is probably the best decision. As we leave the study I have a feeling it's going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

"How can this happen? I mean, I'm not even nice! Why would he want me?" I cry.

"He can see things that other people can't see. Even you of yourself. He's enchanted by what's inside you." She says regretfully.

"What's inside me? Two vampires are what's inside me!"

"That's _what_ you are, not _who_ you are. Tristan you're more special than you could possibly know." She says mysteriously. There's a knock on the door after a good moment of awkward silence, and I'm glad for the reprieve. Nemo is the one who opens the door.

"We're meeting in the study to discuss the situation Mina." He says formal as ever. "You're welcome to come Tristan." He adds when I sigh.

"Are you sure Nemo?" mom asks. He nods. I jump up eagerly and follow them along as they maneuver the many decorative hallways and we arrive soon enough back at the study where I was talking to my dad. Inside is a large group of anxious looking people. And Skinner.

Mom has me sit on a couch apart from everyone else and motions for me to stay quiet. I simply nod. As Nemo introduces the situation to any who may not have heard, I look around at all the people. There's a skinny little red head with a nice suit on and a pocket watch that he keeps fiddling with. Anya sits next to him and looks particularly attached to him, though why I cannot tell right off. Alex sits on her other side, eyes trained on Nemo, looking devoid of any emotion. Next to him is Skinner, leaning back and looking bored. There's a break in the sofas and mom and dad sit hand in hand on the next one. Then there's a girl in about her mid-twenties who resembles Anya and Alex quite a bit. She sits next to a boy of similar age, his arm wrapped around her fondly. Next to them is twin boys and next to them a little girl no older than ten. All of them, except Skinner who looks devoid of excitement at the meeting, are tuned in solely on Nemo. I too listen as I finish observing the group.

"While the magic of how he returned and how to send him back is known at the present moment, it should be fairly easy to find out. The girl will stay here, I assume training with the other youths, and we'll send out our contacts to gather information. We do not know the overall consequences just yet of what should happen if Dorian were to come for Miss Tristan, but I think none of us particularly want his anywhere near her, or us." They all murmur a little in agreement. "We'll be transporting to Ver-Isgar in 1200 hours." He adds and leaves.

"Well it seems like we're gonna be busy." Skinner sighs. "Who wants to help me pack?" The ginger guy rolls his eyes and Alex scoffs. Anya and the little girl get up and walk over to where I'm sitting.

"Come on Tristan, we'll fill you in on the league while we get ready." Anya supposes. I nod hesitantly and follow them. When I look back I notice Alex looking intently at me, but I push him out of my mind.

"I'm Marie." The little girl smiles as we begin walking to my room.

"Hi." I smile.

"I joined the league six years ago. You know, your mom was the one who encouraged me to join." She explains.

"Six years ago? You must have been very young." I point out.

"Marie doesn't age. She's been eleven for thirty-two years." Anya explains. I look closely at Marie and notice how her posture is better than any I've ever seen. She looks wiser than a ten year old would, which just prompts me to believe what's being told to me.

"Oh. What about the others in there? What do they do in the league?" I ask.

"well my sister, Alyss, has future sight. She knew about Dorian coming back tonight at about noon. That's why we were able to get there in time. Her boyfriend, Craig, was victim to a freak accident in Moscow about fifty years ago. It mutated his DNA to be closer to that of an animal. Every now and then, when he's triggered by the moon or a certain song, he goes bat-crap-crazy and animalistic on the bad guys. It's awesome."

"So like a werewolf minus the fur?" I ask.

"Yeah pretty much."

"And the twin guys?"

"Roe and Vict." Marie smiles.

"Roe doesn't speak at all, but he can make people say things they didn't want to say. Like a mind manipulator but only slightly. Vict is kind the same but he can actually make a person _want_ to say it. He's the more skilled of the manipulators. What they were told was that at their birth they were blessed by their grandfather. He's a bruja from Mexico and wanted his grandsons to be protected from the horrible demons that followed their family through the ages." Anya sums up.

"Whoa." I murmur. "How exactly did Alex, Alyss, and you all end up with powers?"

"well we were born in the Underground. Anyone born there has a piece of the place in them always. When my mom was giving birth, Alex got dipped in a pond made of all the elements. So now he can control them. Then they transported mom to a tower in the air before she gave birth to me and when the wind blew through the room and I took my first breath, the air turned gold. Alyss was born a couple of years before us and was born at the exact moment of a solar flare. Solar flares are linked in many instances with time travel. But instead of being a time traveler, she's just precognitive."

"That sounds complicated."

"You have no idea. But what about you? I mean, you were born to two vampires, one a master spy. I have a hard time believing you don't have funky powers." She states.

"Well I might. I don't know about them though."

"Really? Nothing at all? There's nothing odd about yourself that you've always wondered about?" she asks incredulously.

"Well…there's one thing." I admit.

"Go on." Marie encourages. We've arrived at my room and they have me sit while they gather some stuff for our apparent journey.

"Well, I can always tell what things are made of. If they're pure or fake, hollow or full, etc."

"How does that work?" Anya asks.

"Well, I can tell that the door handles are pure pearl. And I can tell that your hair is really that blue, not dyed." I explain. She looks at me like she's impressed.

"Yeah, I think that counts as funky powers. But there's nothing else?" she asks.

"No. Nothing." I sigh, actually a little disappointed in my lack of powers.

"Well there's still time. I didn't find out about my other powers until recently." Marie speaks up.

"Other powers?" I ask.

"I can also control peoples brains to revert them to the mental ability of three month old baby." She says proudly.

"You should see it when she does it to Skinner. Funniest thing ever!" Anya giggles a little just thinking about it.

"I'm sure she'll see it sometime. She'll be here a while I'm guessing." Marie states. We all pause at that. How long am I staying? After Dorian is out of the picture, will I still stay in the league, or return to my obnoxiously boring life? I look at the two girls and smile.

"Well there's one thing I know for sure. We need to put a stink bomb or something in Alex's suitcase because that dude needs to loosen up."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude that is genius! Okay who has a stink bomb available?" Anya smirks. Marie rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at Anya.

"We need to focus. So, Tristan. What did you think of Dorian anyway?" She wonders slyly. I look up abruptly.

"What?" I ask.

"Well I mean, he is cute." She murmurs.

"And a total dick Marie. Seriously, who would want someone like that?" Anya demands.

"I dunno. Mina was pretty in to him before he went all Benedict Arnold on them." It's painfully quiet for a moment while I stare blankly at her, trying to judge if she's being serious or not.

"What?" I demand.

"You didn't know? They totally were like fun buddies for a while, broke it up, and then got back together for like a day during the mission those years ago. Then of course she skewered him to wall and made him turn into a little mummy dude, preserved only in a portrait." Anya explains all too casually.

"You're kidding right? Joking? Laughing? Anything?" I beg.

"Nope."

"Eww!" I squeal. Marie laughs a little.

"It's even worse since now he wants you to be his fun buddy." She comments.

"Double, triple EWW!" I squeal louder. This time she full out laughs.

"Marie, stop it." Anya admonishes.

"Come on Anya, you know you were thinking it." She murmurs. Anya tosses a book right at Marie, who doesn't see it coming and thus gets a lovely book to the head.

"Oww! Anya!" before I can blink, they're both gone. Marie chasing Anya as fast as she can. I'm left to laugh after them and continue with this whole packing thing. There's a knock at the door shortly after. Apparently no one really wants me left alone to ponder things. It's Alex, holding two books.

"Hi." I say, surprised. I thought we kind of got off on the wrong foot, but maybe not.

"Hey. I brought you some books. In case you get bored on the journey. They're pretty good." I stand up and take the books.

"_Jekyll and Hyde_ and _20000 Leagues Under the Sea_." I read out loud.

"Nemo thought you'd like them. You know, if you haven't read them already." He says nervously.

"Mom read them to me when I was a kid. And _Dracula_, _Tom Sawyer_, _The Portrait of Dorian Gray_." I sigh slightly at the last one. It's quiet between the two of us for a long moment.

"Are you afraid?" he asks.

"Of Dorian?"

"And the league. I can't imagine this is something you confront every day." I sit down on the bed and tuck the books into the suitcase.

"I guess a little. I'm mostly afraid that I won't be of much help to your guys. Or worse, I'll literally be your downfall." I explain. He cautiously sits down next to me.

"You won't be."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can." I laugh a little and look up at him. He's looking at me with concern in his eyes, like he's afraid for me. "I have to go." He says suddenly, jumping up and rushing out of the room. Huh, that was weird. I sigh and stuff another of the shirts Anya pulled out of my dresser into the suitcase. What is it about Alex that just…unhinges me? I've never felt this way about a boy, like I want to be around him and talk to him, and laugh with him. Isn't that called love? Hmm, can't be.

"Tristan hon, we're loading stuff onto the Nautilus." Dad explains poking his head into the room. I zip up the suit case and present it to him.

"Ta-da!" I exclaim grandly. He smirks and rolls his eyes, then nearly trips forward as Anya runs in from behind him and dashes to the closet. Practically as soon as the door closes, Marie barges into the room and stops, contemplating where she might be.

"Uh, hi Marie." Dad says.

"Hi Tom. Where'd she go?" She demands.

"I…I'm just gonna take this to the submarine." Dad says, avoiding the topic. He weasels away before Marie can question him. Her playful eyes turn to me for an answer. I casually tip my head towards the closet. She nods knowingly and creeps over to the door. I skip out of the room, so as not to be present when this nuclear bomb goes off.

"Gotcha!" I can hear Marie yell even though I'm halfway down the hall.

"Hey, the sub is this way." I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to thank whoever it is who's corrected my poor sense of direction. Either Roe or Vict is leaning casually against a doorframe a couple of doors down. Then I remember Roe can't speak so it must be Vict.

"Oh, thanks. It's like a maze in here." I smile. "_No problem_." He smiles this time. "What?" I ask.

"I like hearing you speak. Even if you don't realize you're doing it." I wrinkle my eyebrows but then realize what he's talking about.

"When I said no problem…that was you…"

"Yep. I had to try it out at least once. Now that I know it works, I doubt I'll use it on you." He smirks slightly.

"How can I trust you thought?" even though I'm accusing him, we're both still smiling slightly at each other.

"You really can't. But I trust you, if it's any consolation." "_Stop flirting with the girl Vict_." Even I can tell the difference in his voice. Then Roe appears from around the corner and puts his arm around his brother.

"I'm not flirting." Vict says indignantly. Roe just rolls his eyes and holds out his arm for me. "_Allow me_." he says through Vict's mouth. I blush a tiny bit and loop my arm through his. Roe pats his brother's shoulder and leads me down the hall.

"_Sorry about Vict. He's always like that around new kids."_ Even though I'm saying it, I know it's Roe. I definitely like his mind powers better than Vict's. I couldn't even tell it was him until he mentioned it. But with Roe it's always straight forward. "I get it, I guess. How long has it been since the last new kid?" "_About five years. Anya and Alex followed their sister two years after she joined. Now we have you too." _"I don't know how much help I'll be." _"Trust me, you will be."_

"Don't do that! It's trippy enough when it's you in Vict's mouth. But through a girl's voice is just…weird!" Skinner has snuck up on us and is admonishing Roe from somewhere to the left. "_At least I don't have to run around naked all the time Skinner." _I must say, Skinner's snarky voice is much more pleasing in Roe's calming accent. "Oh shut it."

"Both of you shut it, we're loading up." Craig the bipolar extremist comments, also rushing past us. He grabs my hand and pulls me through a door to an indoor dock. Then right across an unstable looking gangplank and into an opening, in the side of the most magnificent machine I've ever seen. Like I can't stop gaping even after we're inside the ship/submarine. One thing for sure, this Nautilus is way cooler that the one in _20000 Leagues Under the Sea_.

"Is Tristan aboard yet?" Mom's voice comes from the overhead speaker.

"Just arrived Mina." Craig says into a watch. "I'm taking her to her bunk. I think only Anya and Jekyll are still on dry land." He explains.

"Great." She replies. "Last call for boarding! That means you Anya and Jekyll!" Her voice returns moments later but it's broadcasting outside. I can just tell Anya would be blushing right now. Craig stops in front of a sweet looking door and nods to me.

"Welcome aboard Tristan. See ya around." He smiles and continues on. Huh, is everyone so mysterious and uncommunicative? I shrug and open the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Dorian glared blankly at the stuttering idiot in front of him. The fool was trying to make sense of things way out of his measure and it was beginning to annoy Dorian.

"I don't care where they're going. I gave you one simple direction, bring me the girl. And you worthless imbeciles can't even get that right." He growled. The man looked down, fear in his face.

"We are close sir. Our operative is there right now on the ship with the League." The man said as though to make up for his inadequacies.

"Good. And once the girl is brought to me, they can destroy the League from within. I grow tired of dealing with them." The man nodded and scurried away. Dorian grinned to himself. The girl would soon be his. This was perfect. Not only would it crush Mina, but when he looked at the girl, he saw something he had not seen in a very long time. Before the portrait was even made. The one who got away. Strange that this girl could have the exact same eyes as her.

"You wanna play some foosball Tristan?" Craig and Alyss ask as we pass in the hall. Anya told me over breakfast about Nemo's library. And while I appreciate the books Alex gave me, I've read them numerous times. According to Anya, the library on the Nautilus contains everything from fantasy to facts about world trade. Sounds like my kind of place.

"Uh, maybe later. I'm going to the library right now." I explain.

"Ah. I guess Anya talked you into it." Alyss smirks. "My sister can talk a nun into going to a rave." She adds.

"Well, have fun and my money's on Craig." He smiles and nudges her. I wonder on, looking at the beautiful sculpture and paintings. There are maps of Africa, Europe, Asia, Australia, and the Americas scattered around. A lot of them have markings to indicate where the League has been. I stop to trace a route taken through India entitled _Boggart Trail_. I wonder if it's the actual name, or if it's just a trail the League took to find a boggart.

I finally find the door labeled library and slip inside. It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be. So huge that I stand gaping for a good half a minute before I can move my feet to investigate. There are two stories and rows upon rows of books. Different widths, heights, colors, textures, and languages, all meshed together in the king of libraries. Seriously, not even Beauty and the Beast's library can touch this.

"Careful, you're drooling." I jump about a foot, then turn to investigate who it is who startled me. Alex has his nose buried in a book, but I know it was him who spoke from the smirk on his face.

"I've never seen such a huge library." I explain. He closes his book and looks at me.

"It is impressive. Nemo collects a few books from everywhere he travels. And after a couple hundred years, you get an extraordinary library." He stands and puts the book back in an empty space on the shelf.

"So, how are they all alive still anyway? I know mom and dad are undead, but that doesn't explain Nemo, Skinner, and Jekyll." He nods towards the table and I sit across from him. "Story time?" I joke. He smiles.

"Yes. It happened on a mission about two centuries ago. They were tracking a magician who was trying to brew the Elixir of Life. When he knew he could not escape from them, he tricked the League into drinking his prototype. It worked, and they haven't aged since. Not even Hyde." He pulls a book from a nearby shelf and shows me a picture of the magician and the League.

"Weird. What happened to the magician?"

"He was locked up. Died fifty years later."

"Sad. Kind of." I shrug. I flip through the pages of the book. It's a catalogue of the missions the League has gone on, each on illustrated by the same hand. "Who's the artist?" I ask, observing a picture of my mom stabbing a monstrous creature, his green blood spurting everywhere. There's hardly an imperfection in the painting. Like it's a photograph instead of a print.

"Oh. I did those." I look up at him in surprise.

"You did these?!"

"Yeah. But, I mean, Alyss' are so much better than mine. And you should see Anya's depiction of our battle with the Minotaur of Crete." He sounds shy, and I almost see a blush in his cheeks. I turn another page and see a girl of stunning beauty. White blond hair, dazzling silver eyes, fair white skin. She seems to glow from within, even on paper.

"Who is she?" I ask breathlessly.

"Her name was Eden. She was an Ascended Being who helped us fight the bug like machines called Replicators." His voice sound distant. Lost in a memory I suppose.

"What's an Ascended Being?"

"Someone with enough self-control and peace in their souls that they can literally shed their mortal body and exist in a plane of pure energy. She took the form of that girl to warn us about the Replicators. But in the end, the other Ascended Beings got angry with her for interfering in the affairs of humans and banished her. I have no idea where she is now." I'm still looking at the beautiful girl, but there's no mistaking the longing in his voice. By the time I look up, he walking out of the library.

"Alex!" no use. He's gone. What was that about? I look back at the girl. The door opens again and I think it might be Alex, but it's Vict. He smiles upon seeing me and takes the seat Alex vacated.

"Morning Tristan. Amusing yourself?" He asks slyly.

"Yeah, digging up some answers. Hey, what's up with Alex and the Ascended Being thing?" I ask, showing him the picture of Eden.

"Oh. So you don't know." I give him an annoyed look. I hate it when people do that. Let off about something important but not tell you what it is. "Alex and Eden were lovers. When she was taken back to the Fields of Energy he fell apart. Hasn't had a girlfriend since. Poor kid." He sighs. I look back at Eden. Wow. How could I even begin to compare to that? Not that I would want to! Alex and I would not mix.

"Sad." I murmur.

"Yeah. But I suspect Eden's out there. Biding her time until she can return to this plane." He pulls a book out of a shelf and starts flipping through it. "Looks like we're gonna be arriving by dinner time. Might as well catch up on some reading." He mutters more to himself than me. He leans back and kicks his feet up on the table. But my eyes are glued to Eden. She's so perfect. So powerful and sweet. So…not me.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: A free one shot commission for anyone who can guess who Dorian's inside man is before I post the next chapter : )

Ever been on a treadmill for like an hour, then when you stop, it feels like your walking on a moving sidewalk at an airport for a couple minutes? Well that's how I feel right around now. Since the Nautilus clanged to a stop, I've been off gravity.

"Dude, you okay? Did Marie slip you some booze or something?" Anya asks with a giggle as she helps me stay upright.

"I heard that." Marie chirps as she runs past us, Craig fast on her heals. I can't help but notice that a portion of Craig's hair is bright blond.

"No, I'm just not used to this whole moving-submarine-which-suddenly-stops thing." I growl. She laughs.

"You get used to it." She promises, ushering me towards the exit. Mom and dad are waiting for us, and mom gives me a worried look.

"Just motion weirdness mom." I say before she can begin a list of worries, a mile long. She sighs in relief and smiles. Nemo is already off the ship, notifying the people who watch Ver-Isgar that we've arrived. So when I walk onto the dock to face a bunch of midgets, I'm not totally surprised, but it's still hard not to laugh.

"Miss Tristan, these are the people of Ver-Isgar. They have long protected this island and any who are on it. Making this the safest place for you in the entire world. A place Dorian will never be able to get you." Dr. Jekyll explains. He's accompanied by Anya and they usher me across the dock to walk to mainland. I notice Anya and his hands grazing each other's, but they play it off to look natural.

"Have you been here before Anya?" I ask.

"Many times. Some of the world's most dangerous weapons and valuable items are protected from forces of evil here. I've delivered many things to the protective custody of the Ver-Isgar guards." She replies happily.

"And now I'm one of those things." I sigh.

"Well…only until we put Dorian back in his place." She sounds a wee bit uncomfortable, leading me to believe that they still haven't found a way to get Dorian back to his portrait. And it may be a while, by the sounds of it.

"This will be your constant guardian, Renly Gii." Nemo appears with a girl who's probably only four feet and has long brown hair. Her eyes are a sweet blue, but she looks like she could easily take me down. And despite their small sizes, all the people of Ver-Isgar seem to look exactly like a full grown person, just two feet shorter.

"Miss Tristan." She smiles.

"Miss Renly." I acknowledge back.

"What an exceptional beauty. You take after your mother I expect." She continues.

"Yes. I do, but she's the exceptional beauty. I'm mediocre at best." I fidget uncomfortably at the attention.

"My dear if you're mediocre, I must be about as pretty as a hila monster. Come, I will show you to your chamber and you can change for dinner." She starts moving so quickly I'm left to half jog back up to her.

"Change for dinner?"

"Well of course. The ruler of Ver-Isgar always welcomes the League to a dinner their first night here. And he will be most pleased to meet you. He can read palms, and he's always looking for good hands to study. I can tell you've got a good hand." She babbles on, and while I don't want to be rude, I have another question.

"But, why must I change?"

"well, while your clothes are…modernly appealing, the dress of Ver-Isgar is decidedly grander and exquisite. Mina on her last visit brought me your measurements and I made you a some dresses. They may not fit quite perfectly as that was some months ago, but I expect they'll do until we can get more measurements."

"Wait, my mom was here just a few months ago? That's impossible, mom's been home for the last year. Not even a weekend retreat to a spa." I point out.

"You have to sleep sometimes don't you? Traveling is rather easy for the undead, she was here and back in little over three hours."

How could mom and dad be keeping such a huge important thing hidden from me for so long? I thought I knew every nook and cranny of our house, but suddenly there's this whole other life and side to them I never even caught a hint at. Mom was always normal, PTA, band boosters, made me lunch. And dad is a driver for fancy pants people. Hardly super awesome, immortally exquisite, undead assasins." She pauses here and pats my hand.

"Everyone has secrets Tristan."

"I don't."

"Oh no? not about a boy, a grade in school, a mistake you've made?"

"No. I tell my parents everything. And if I don't they always seem to know what's on my mind and will bring up a subject pertaining to why I'm upset or quiet."

"So, you told them that you could identify a diamond from shiny glass on first glance?" she asks.

"How do you-"

"I know many things about you Tristan. I've been your nanny since you were born. You've never seen me, but I see everything. I saw when you blatantly told your teacher his hair was fake, and when you told a valley girl her boobs were so not real. I never told Mina and Tom because I always thought you would."

"But…I never knew how to tell them. I thought they'd think I was crazy or something. I thought they were too ordinary to ever understand how worried I was about it." I realize I'm being uber defensive, but she has to understand. I wasn't lying to them, or keeping secrets. I was just worried about something I thought at the time was just my mind playing tricks.

"I know. Don't worry child, I know you too well to doubt you. If you believe what you're saying, than I believe it." It's a little awkward to have a…midget godmother, but at the same time it's comforting. I've had someone looking over me since I was born. Someone who looked at me and understood what I was going through, and didn't call me a freak for it.

She seems to understand that I'm speechless, and just pats my hand again.

"Let's go dress you up." She smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Renly puts me in a beautiful royal blue dress that looks like it was fashioned from stars. And, being that I'm a bit taller than most people here, it's a little short. A few inches above my knees. I can't help but feel self-conscious. Renly laughs at the blush in my cheeks.

"Are you sure I have to wear this?"

"It's appropriate attire for meals if that's what you mean. You look beautiful Tristan."

"I feel so…overdressed." She shakes her head, and has me sit back down in front of the vanity mirror.

"I remember when Mina told me she was expecting. Who knew two vampires could reproduce! But she was so happy. Asked me to be your nanny, so to speak." She combs my hair as she speaks, and it's so soothing I find myself getting sleepy.

"Why didn't they just tell me?"

"I believe it was to protect you. In the town you grew up in, who would've believed that your parents were undead members of a League that silently protects the earth?"

"No one." I scoff.

"But you would still tell people, end up in a mental home, and not know why. So, they decided to wait until you could handle it, and then tell you. But fate had other plans and now here you are."

"Just as confused as Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts." I mutter. She gives me a look that says she has no idea the reference I'm using. "Just really confused."

"Ah." A bell rings in the distance, and she smiles. "That's the dinner ring. You look lovely my dear. You'll simply stun Malco." I want to ask who Malco is, but I have a feeling I'll find out soon enough. And I also get this weird feeling he's the palm reading ruler of Ver Isgar that Renly mentioned. She finishes combing my hair and escorts me out of my room. The ground inside the palace is a lush dense green grass, so I'm not wearing shoes. And with my hair long and flowing, plus the stunning yet wild dress, I feel a bit like a faeri. The kind my mum used to read about when she gave me a bedtime story.

The palace is absolutely stunning. The walls are pure gold, with silver inlay. There are silver roses and silver cherubs. I could spend hours just walking around this castle, but Renly is rushing me towards the dining room. When we arrive, she pats my hand and opens the door. Mom and dad are already seated, but dad gets up when I walk in. everyone in the league is already here, but Alex and Craig are still standing. Dad escorts me to my seat, between mom and Nemo. My attention is drawn to a richly dressed man who sits at the head of the table. Unlike his subjects, this obvious ruler is very tall, and abnormally handsome.

"Miss Tristan, king Malco." Nemo introduces.

"But you may call me Mal." The king says with a wink.

"Mal and I have been friends for a very long time. He's a brilliant scientist and has aided our exploits many times." Nemo continues.

"You're making me blush captain." Mal says sarcastically.

"Aren't you young to be a king?" the question tumbles out of me before I can process whether it's appropriate or not. Mom looks at me in shock, but Mal laughs.

"Well I like a girl who speaks what she thinks. In truth, I'm over nine centuries old. But, like your friend Marie, haven't aged in a very long time."

"Why?"

"It is simply the way of my blood. My parents were twenty for a very long time, almost a century each. And then we die."

"That is really weird." I sigh. He smiles again.

"I imagine it must be strange to one who's never been in contact with such things. But you'll get used to strange things soon enough. Especially if you run with this crew." He nods towards the members of the league, all spread out along the table.

"Not for a while she's not running with us. Once Dorian is back in his portrait, only then will she be really safe. Until then you're under house arrest." Dad frowns.

"House arrest?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"We're leaving you in Mal care while we travel to the monks at Dephni. Hopefully they can give use a way to get rid of Dorian quickly." Mom says to rescue him. "You'll be fine Tristan. You have Anya and Alex to keep you company. And I think Alyss, Craig, Roe, and Vict are staying too. Though they'll probably be busy." I'm really glad no one mentions the blush in my cheeks when mom says Alex. He's staying here with me?

"And we tend to have some pretty interesting moment here on Ver Isgar. I'm sure you'll pick up a few good fighting classes and history lessons." Mal explains.

"I need them." I murmur.

"Well last time I checked, Dorian is still using swords." Dad frowns.

"Fencing it is." Mal jokes. Mom rolls her eyes and takes my hand.

"You know we would not leave you alone if it wasn't for the best Tristan. But this is really the best place for you. So many really powerful and important things are hidden here." She explains.

"I know and I'm sure it's for the best and all that…but I'm still uncomfortable about the whole you guys putting your lives on the line for me just so Dorian doesn't get laid with another member of this family." Everyone at the table falls silent and looks at me. A blush blooms in my cheeks as I try to think why in the world I said that. Suddenly Mal starts laughing. He's joined by Vict and Roe makes a sign that he's laughing too. Soon everyone is laughing, yet I'm still blushing with embarrassment. Poor mom. I know she doesn't want to be reminded of her and Dorian.

"Oh yes, you're one unique girl." Mal smiles. "If you will all excuse me, I have matters to attend to. I hope to see the League members off in the morning but if I don't, good luck friends." He nods to Nemo and the door opens for him as he leaves.

"You're leaving tomorrow morning? So soon?"

"The sooner the better Tristan. If we are going to get rid of Dorian we have to do it while he's still vulnerable to his portrait. No doubt he has it wrapped up in his hide out under lock and key. But once he finds a way to seal it he will and then we won't know how to put the bastard down." Dad sighs.

"I just…well I was starting to feel like maybe you wouldn't have to go. That maybe Dorian's already moved on. After all, the Nautilus was never attacked and everyone's still in one piece so…"

"But who knows how long it will last. Our goal in this mission is to stop him before he stops the lives of others." Nemo says sternly.

"We won't be gone long. If we cannot find the answer at Dephni than we will return here to strategize with Mal." Mom assures me.

"I'm going to go to sleep." I sigh at length.

"I'll walk you to your room." Alex volunteers. As he holds the door for me, I can hardly feel the butterflies in my stomach. I'm too busy wondering about Dorian and my mom and dad. What if something bad happens to them at Dephni or they can't stop Dorian. What will happen?


	11. Chapter 11

"You have a peculiar habit of missing walls when you're only inches from smacking into them." Alex observes as we walk. I blush and look at him.

"Just distracted I guess."

"I can see. I get it. The whole dinner drama would be a lot to take in. The League is leaving tomorrow and you're being babysat by a floozy king." He smirks.

"Mal seems nice though."

"Some would say to nice. Very touchy feely."

"Funny how you talk about him. Almost like you wish him to have a bad reputation." I observe. This time he blushes.

"I may be…over exaggerating some aspects of the King. But the overall person matches my description." He says defensively.

"Uh huh. Well tell me, why aren't you going with the league tomorrow? You obviously aren't that fond of Mal or his island."

"I'm not very fond of the Nautilus or the motion sickness either."

"Is there anything you _are_ fond of?" As soon as the words have escaped I turn tomato red. That was a very sly sentiment! (sarcasm)

"Well…I do like swimming. Anya and Alyss were planning on going to the beach tonight. I may join them." He hints.

"Yeah. I may to." We avoid looking at each other because I'm sure we're both blushing. I stop at my door. "Well…I'll see you later…maybe."

"Yeah. Maybe." He nods. It's an awkward moment of shuffling before I remember how to turn a doorknob. I duck into the safety of my room and collapse on my bed. Oh boy. Darn Alex and his stupid adorable face!

"Tristan. We just wanted to stop in to say goodnight." Mom knocks on the door. I must have fallen asleep because it's suddenly really dark out. I stumble to the door and open it. Mom and dad smile slightly at me.

"Hey. Was I out for long?" I ask, rubbing my eye.

"No, maybe half an hour. But we're heading to bed, and I doubt you'll be up in time to see us off in the morning. So…well just be good sweetheart." Mom fusses, hugging me.

"Don't give Mal too much grief." Dad winks.

"And don't worry about us. We've been on missions 10 times as dangerous."

"Have fun sword fighting."

"And don't stay up to late."

"Whatever you do, don't let Mal talk you into going on a hike. Those hills are evil."

"Make sure to eat all three meals. Keep healthy, you know." They keep going on. Dad providing small comedic relief side notes and mom doing the normal mom thing. Ironic how two really not normal people can act so normal. Parents are the same no matter what you are.

"We love you Tristan." Dad finally comes to the conclusion.

"So much." Mom agrees. I smile and hug them.

"Don't cause a ruckus at the library." I warn, taking on mom's tone. Dad laughs but mom only smiles. I can tell this is getting harder for her every moment. She doesn't want to leave me. "And make sure Nemo stays away at the wheel."

"Oh don't worry about Nemo. Guy's got the attention span of Einstein and just as much determination." Dad sighs.

"Well, I'm gonna get changed." I finally decide I've had just about enough of trying to interpret my parents. They nod and we huge once again, before they let me close the door. I wait until I hear their footsteps walk away to investigate potential swimwear. My phone rings. "Hello?" I ask curiously.

"Top drawer in the left dresser." Anya's voice sounds bored.

"Huh?"

"Bathing suits."

"Ok I know you're a telepath and all, but sorta creepy dude." I can just see her shrugging.

"I do what I do. Deal with it. Oh and Marie says hurry, she wants to catch the tide pools before they flood again." I murmur an okay and return to my search. Sure enough there are four bathing suits to choose from in the drawer. I decide on a simple one piece red suit with a white fluffy towel to wrap around my waist. Looking myself over, I almost seem Hawaiian. But only almost. The rest looks like mom.

"Come on!" Marie pounds on my door. I grab my sandals and open the door. Marie has on a blue tankini with a purple towel. She looks young normally but now looks like she's six. It's adorable. She sees me trying to restrain my laughter and frowns. "Laugh and it will be an automatic reversion to second grade for you." She warns. I try harder to cover up my repressed giggle. When I feel like I can control it I nod and follow after her as she runs barefoot through the hall towards the door. Alyss and Anya are waiting just outside the door and we all run together towards the beach.

"Slow down Alyss!" Marie calls with a giggle.

"Why?" she calls back.

"So I can run past you, duh!" we all break out in giggles. Marie catches up with Alyss just as we reach the beach and tackles the larger girl.

"For a shrimp she's got fight." Anya observes.

"Yeah you're next if you call me a shrimp again Anya!" Marie warns.

"You do an above average bark for an average bite there Marie." Vict observes, coming down a partially hidden trail. Craig, Roe, and Alex follow him.

"Oh yeah, let's see how you like it!" Marie launches at him and they take off like rabid dogs down the sand.

"Well this is…entertaining." Craig observes.

"Last one in is a three horned snorlax!" Alyss proclaims, booking it towards the water. I toss off my shoes and towel and sprint to try and beat her. But the second the water touches my toes I squeal like a little girl and jump away from the advancing blue.

"Cold?" Vict guesses.

"Freezing!" I exclaim. Alyss is already chest deep in, followed by Craig who's waist deep and Anya whose trying out her knees.

"Baby." Anya voices.

"At least I wasn't born in a tree." I state. She gasps like she's offended and cups a gracious amount of water in her hands. I brace myself for the impending splash but it's still a complete shock. I squeal again, much to the amusement of the others.

"Alas ye villain of the cold water! We have sworn to protect Tristan! Now face our fury!" Roe and Vict jump in front of me and start sending water back at Anya. Needless to say, I sensed a complete water fight in the works and respectfully got the heck outta dodge. I laugh from the sidelines though. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12

I wince at the loud annoying beeping coming from somewhere to the left. There are alarms here? What the crap?

"You get it." A tired voice demands. I recognize Alyss' slight Southern accent under the slur.

"No, I got it last time." Another sleepy whisper retorts. This one sounds like Anya.

"Just turn it off so we can go back to sleep!" I recognize Marie's voice at this point. I finally decide to roll over and blindly reach around for the screaming alarm clock. Finally my fingers close over something hard and cold. I search the buttons trying to find one that feels right. Someone's hand closes over mine and guides it to the right switch. My head snaps up and my eyes meet the dark brown ones of Craig. He motions for me to not speak, but follow him. Grudgingly I stand and maneuver around the passed out bodies of Alyss, Anya, and Marie. They were all back asleep as soon as the alarm clock went off.

Craig waits for me at the door to my room and takes my wrist once I reach him.

"What's up?" I ask drowsily.

"I want to show you something." He says simply, tugging me along.

"Tristan. Craig." Mal acknowledges as we pass him. I give him a sleepy smile. "Where are you going so early. Heard you partied last night."

"Just showing Tristan around the island Mal."

"Oh, mind if I tag along?" He asks, but there's some sort of haunted look on his face. Craig is a little hesitant but then nods respectfully. "Well, where should we go first?" Mal asks chipperly.

"Back to my bedroom so I can go to sleep. Seriously guys, this couldn't have waited some eighty minutes?" I ask grouchily.

"Come on Tristan, a little early morning walk never hurt anyone." Mal winks and puts his arm around me. I'm too sleepy to let it bother me any.

"How is the harvest this time of year Mal?" Craig asks curiously.

"Goes back and forth." He shrugs.

"And the warehouse?"

"Secure as ever."

"What about the residents?"

"Are we only going to talk business Craig?"

"No, I just..."

"Guys, what's that?" I ask, pointing at the sky. It's suddenly very dark, and a large red circle of fire rounds the sun.

"I don't know." Mal shrugs.

"Come on guys. A Plutonian eclipse is one of the most distinct sights in the world." Suddenly it's gone. Vict and Roe walk leisurely from behind some shrubs. Even though Vict spoke, I know it was Roe.

"Playing pretty pictures in the head again Roe?" Craig asks.

"Naturally. What else can I do for fun." Vict answers brazenly.

"Can I go back to sleep now." I say lazily.

"I'll walk her back." Craig takes the initiative.

"You boys need to be more careful with your games." I can hear Mal starting to admonish the twins as Craig starts walking me back.

"Wait...what did you want to show me Craig?" I ask. He doesn't reply. He doesn't even look at me. "Craig whats up?" I ask, a little concerned.

"I'm sorry Tristan." is all he replies. I hesitate slightly and he immediately grabs my wrist, tight.

"Craig what are you doing?"

"Didn't you ever wonder who tipped the supports off as to the location of Mina's child? Didn't you stop to consider the fact that it had to be an inside tip, as no one else knew anything about you."

"Craig you...you're with Dorian?!" I demand, pulling on my wrist. His grip is exponentially stronger than mine though. He yanks on my wrist and pulls me along after him. He's deviated from the normal path and is leading through trees. He pulls me in front of him and puts a head lock on me so I'll stop struggling.

"Dorian saved my life after that "accident" turned me into a monster. Now please don't struggle. I'm supposed to deliver you in one piece."

"But why wait till now? Why not just betray the sub and finish off the league?"

"Who says I didn't"

"I just don't understand. You've been in the League for years. You and Alyss-"

"Alyss is hardly something worth betraying the man who saved your life." he says bitterly. "Now be quiet." I nearly stumble but he holds me up and I take the advantage of him using his upper body strength to backwards kick him in the shins. He trips, taking me down with him, but I roll away from him and am up and sprinting before he can recover. "Tristan!" he shouts. I pant as I run. I've always been athletic, but when you run for your life...it's a little different than field and track day. It's more intense. And I feel tired faster.

"Mal! Vict!" I shout out as I run. I'm not really sure where I'm going. I wasn't paying that great of attention as I was being dragged away to condemnation.

"Tristan, why are you running?" I nearly jump twenty feat when I hear Marie to my left. She appears out of the foliage and tilts her head at me.

"Thank god! Marie, Craig is on Dorian's side!" I exclaim. She blinks a few times in disbelief.

"Come on Tristan."

"No really! He just tried to kidnap me and take me to Dorian!"

"Tristan knock it off. Craig wouldn't try to kidnap you."

"Marie I swear!"

"Kidnapping isn't your style. Usually you lead them away peacefully." my mind tried to compute who she's talking to, when it goes straight through my stomach to the floor. Craig walks up next to Marie and smirks at me.

"She figured me out a little faster than most of them do." He replies blandly to Marie. I just stare at the two of them. This...can't be happening. But it is. They're spies. The two of them, working for Dorian this whole time.

"Well then, figure out how to recapture her. We're behind schedule."

"It's not my fault you're a late sleeper." Craig comments as he advanced towards me. I take off sprinting again, only this time, I know Craig is only feet behind me. Looming close enough to touch and on a single minded mission to capture me and take me to his master. If I could just reach Mal!

"Come on Craig!" Marie admonishes. "I've met kindergarteners that run faster than you!"

"Then why don't you revert to one and take the little runt already!" Craig snaps back.

"No matter, she's running away from the castle towards the docks, we'll cut her off at the tide pools." this is spoken quieter, but I can still make out the gist. I'm going in the wrong direction. Immediately my mind goes to work thinking about ways I can avoid what at the moment seems kinda inevitable. Then, as if in a bad horror movie, my foot gets caught on a root and I go flying, landing in an embarrassed sprawl on the dirt ground. The gravel bites into my knees and palms and I his in pain, for a second forgetting about the impending doom behind me.

Before I can remind myself that I should be running and screaming bloody murder, Craig has a hold of me and puts me in a firm headlock. I breath fast and hard, a mix of adrenaline and being out of shape for running like that. Marie laughs slightly looking at me, struggling pitifully.

"Poor little mouse caught in a trap. Take her to the ship. I'll go plant the device." She says authoritatively and marches away. Craig carelessly yanks me up and, after securing a cheap but effective plastic loop around my hands, tosses me over his shoulder. I growl at the treatment, but I'm too exhausted to try and throw him off. Frankly I'm also hesitant to meet his animalistic side.

A little boat is waiting in the harbor, one that wasn't there last night. Craig secures me to one of the seats and searches his pockets for something. All the while I glare at him with a hate so intense it can only be described as murderous.

"you wont get away with this. They'll come for me and kill Dorian for good."

"We both know my dear that the League is no where closer to finding a permanent solution to Dorian than they were three hundred years ago. Be quiet."

"They defeated M. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Dorian goes down too."

"M was weak compared to Dorian. Be quiet!"

"I just cant believe you would betray us like this."

"Get used to it princess. Real life isn't nice like in a story book. Not everyone gets happy endings and the ones who win are the ones who are willing to get dirty. You're lucky so many people want you, otherwise I think you wouldn't be ready for this world. It's an ugly place, not right for a little girl with romanticized notions of life. Now, didn't I ask you to be quiet?"

"I cant wait to see you find out that sometimes the people who think they're in power are actually the weakest of them all."

"well, I'm eager to see it as well. Once hell freezes over. Twice." he pulls out a rag and presses it over my nose and mouth before I can argue anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

My head throbs as I start to come to. I remember waking up to the alarm clock. Craig was there, he asked if I wanted to take a walk. Mal was there. And Vict and Roe. Craig took me through the forest. Him and Marie..oh no.

I sit up quickly, immediately regretting the decision once the blood rushes to my head. I wince and hold my head in my hands. A slight chuckle comes from somewhere to my right, but I don't look. I don't want it to be true. It cant be true.

"I was going to ask how you are feeling, but your condition is evident enough." out of the corner of my eyes I see him. In a nice white suit and fedora. He looks kinda hot, but I don't let my mind wander. He is, after all, a complete douche bag.

"They'll come for me Dorian." I warn.

"Oh I know. I'm counting on it." he sits on my bed and I flinch away, bringing my knees under my chin and wrapping my arms around them. "You're afraid of me?"

"I can see things for what they really are Dorian. And I see plenty of evil in you. I would be a fool not to be afraid." I admit with a glare at him. He's looking right at my eyes, so I divert my gaze immediately.

"How peculiar. Your mother would never admit to such a thing."

"I'm not my mother!" I immediately reply. He smiles at this.

"Oh I know. Another thing I counted on. You are much more honest, not afraid to admit things."

"How would you know anything about me Dorian?"

"I've had a week now to find out everything about you. And I must say, it was my favorite project yet." I shudder a little at his words.

"What do you want from me?"

"To be honest, right now I just want you to look at me." His voice has dropped to a dangerous level and his fingers grasp my chin to make me look at him. I clench my lids shut in defiance, remembering what he tried to do to me at the museum. Some sort of mind control. "What they told you about me was a lie." he whispers.

"I don't believe you!"

"Let me guess, they told you I wanted you only to create an heir. Your mother told you I was trying to find a way to stay out of the portrait. But it's not true. I would never lay a hand on you for nefarious purposes."

"She said you wanted me to be your wife." I whimper. He laughs heartily and my eyes snap open.

"My wife?"

"Well then why did you kidnap me?"

"If I told you right now, I don't think you would believe me."

"I think if you don't tell me now I will become very pissed off! I've been told so much and apparently none of it is true! I've waited so long for the truth now tell me Dorian!" I demand, standing up angrily. He also stands and towers over me, but I refuse to back down. I glare at him and he smirks down at me.

"Okay. You want to know why I went through so much to get you?"

"Yes!" his eyes are so large and dark. They're captivating dizzying. We stand off, staring at each other for what seems like forever, until all I can think of is getting an answer. Then I'm not even thinking about that. What...what am I thinking about? He smiles at my puzzled expression and reaches out for my hand. I hesitantly take his. "What's happened to me?"

"you just forgot something."

"But...what was it?"

"You wanted to know why I care about you so much."

"You...you do?"

"Yes. And it's because I'm your father Tristan."

Alex's POV

I stare hard at the map, as Mal's people scurry around me. Everyone on the island have been in an uproar since Tristan was kidnapped. On top of it, Craig and Marie have vanished. Probably taken by the same jerks who took Tristan I growl to myself and fight the urge to punch the wall.

"How's your staring match going?" Mal asks sarcastically, stepping up next to me. I shoot a glare at him.

"How can you make jokes at such a time. Three of our members have been kidnapped and you're Mr. funny."

"For the last time Alex, she's fine. Dorian wouldn't go through so much if he just wanted to kill her. He could have done that to Mina's face if he wanted to do so. She's probably living in the lap of luxury as we speak, being pampered by maids and eating crab kabobs. As for Craig and Marie, you don't really think they're innocent in this do you? Isn't it obvious they're the ones who took her? They've worked for Dorian all along." now I'm fighting the temptation to punch him.

"Shut up! You act like you know so much, when you're really just a glorified gypsy! Now if you really want to help us then use some of your power to find them!" I shout, shoving him and rushing off. It cant be true, what he says about Marie and Craig. I've known them for years. Craig has been so good to Alyss. How could someone so good be working for someone so evil? And Marie couldn't hurt someone if she tried. I mean she got sick when she had to stab that minotaur on Collidon!

"Alex wait!" Anya screams, running after me.

"no Anya, I'm done waiting. I'm going to go find them." I say bitterly. She tugs on my arm, but I wrench out of her grasp and keep pacing towards the docks.

"Alex this isn't going to help anything! We need you here, helping us! Besides, once the league get back we can take the Nautilus."

"I'm not waiting any longer. Either get out of my way or come with me. Either way, I'm out of here." I growl. She looks torn, debating her options.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Meet at the dock in 10?" she asks unsurely. I nod stiffly and turn briskly to continue on. She goes back towards the resident rooms. There's still one boat in the harbor. A small one with a sail, but with my powers I should be able to get the wind going just right. The problem is, where on earth should I start? Dorian could be just about anywhere. And I have a finite amount of time to find him. Who knows what he's doing to Tristan and the others. "I'm here!" Anya announces, out of breath. She's carrying a bag, which she doesn't explain, just tosses it in the boat and looks at me expectantly.

"You cant argue with me at all, okay? If we're going to find them, I have to have complete cooperation between the two of us." I say sternly.

"No problem. It's just...well...could we make one stop before heading off on our search party?" she asks pleadingly.

"Where?"

"The...Nautilus?" she says innocently. I just stare at her for a moment then, just as I'm about to start yelling, she starts up again. "Please Alex! Just to get Jekyll! He really wants to come with us, and he could really help us and-"

"Okay! Just shut up and get in the boat! He better be willing to jump in the ship the minute we pull up to the Nautilus. I'm not wasting any more time." I warn. She just smiles and climbs into the boat. I untie the ropes holding the little craft to the dock and jump in, the wind already taking us out.

We're able to find the Nautilus rather easily due to Anya and Jekyll's constant conversation over cell phone. I cant help but roll my eyes when I think about the two of them. I mean it's obvious that they like each other, but neither one will admit it. Jekyll is so protective of Anya and says he doesn't want to hurt her, or rather doesn't want Hyde to hurt her. But seriously, he hasn't taken one sip of the potion in five years. And Anya says she doesn't want to seem weak and dependent on a man. If you call Jekyll a man.

"Okay, we're here Henry." Anya whispers. Moments later a skinny ginger falls into the boat.

"Okay, let's go." Well it's about time! Without any further prompting, the wind picks up and we're off.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex's POV

I glance up at the pristine sky. We've have good luck with the weather the last week. So good that I haven't had to use my powers once. I glance down at the city map in my hands and back up. The town we're exploring is tiny. Some place buried deep in the Italian country. But there's one remarkable landmark. A huge four story manor at the very crest of the village. If Dorian is here, that's where he'll be. I just know it.

"You cant be serious Alex." Anya growls, following my eyes to the manor. "There is no way we can infiltrate that place. And besides, I don't hear Tristan at all, and I've been searching the thoughts of the village since we arrived." she continues when I don't reply. Jekyll nods his agreement.

"I didn't ask you to follow me any, and I'm not asking now. That's where she is. I can feel it." I insist, tucking the map into my pocket and starting off towards the back roads that lead to the secret passage into the manor. I hear Anya and Jekyll whispering to each other slightly before their footsteps fall in behind mine. I know they want to let the League know where we are. It's the safest route. But knowing Nemo, and Mal, they would insist that we wait for them. And I'm done waiting. Dorian has had Tristan at his disposal for nearly two weeks. And I refuse to let him win for even a moment longer. I will find her and kill him, if its the last thing I do.

After a little exploration of the disregarded streets of this city, I find what I'm looking for. The small gate in a wall that leads to a water aqueduct. At some point in the duct, there's a vent that will lead to the library. The library is right next to the residential rooms. That's where Dorian and Tristan will be. I can see on her face that Anya is doubtful, but she's also really good at keeping such speculations to herself.

I separate the waters as I go, keeping our feet dry. It's not a necessity, but I happen to dislike cold wet feet. The air is still damp and humid though. And too much air flow would create a whistle that could potentially alert them to our position. So I refrain.

"How much further?" Anya asks in a whiny voice.

"A kilometer." I hiss sarcastically. It's not much further, but she's been asking that for the last ten minutes, every minute. She grumbles a little. Jekyll whispers to her, then stoops so she can jump on his back. She never liked walking. Not when she can simply read someones mind and crush their neck with her mind. A sudden cool breeze makes me alert. We're almost to the vent.

We stop beneath the grate and I look at the two of them. They both know their job. What they're supposed to do if I'm right. And what to do if I'm wrong. Neither one is very happy about their jobs either. I pop the grate out easily and Anya slithers up first. She'll be heading to the generator in the cellar. If worst comes to worst, I'll need a distraction. Jekyll gives me a stiff nod before climbing up after her. He's going to assess optional escape routes. And I'm going to find her.

I just hope she still knows who I am. Dorian has an uncanny ability to screw up someone's thoughts. I'm almost certain he's tangled in her head, but I don't know to what extent. And if there's even a hind of the real Tristan left, I'll find it and save it. I've never felt this strongly about anyone. Like I would do anything to protect her. To help her. Not even my feelings for Eden can compare to what I feel for Tristan. Why couldn't I tell her that before? Now I may not get a chance.

The library is clear of both my team members and Dorian's. I slide into the shadows of the bookshelves and wait. I don't know what I'm waiting for, but it pays off. Not a minute after I've crouched in the darkness, the library door opens. I hold my breath as the shuffling of shoes announces the arrive of at least three people.

"The duke of Crestle congratulates you on your nuptials and invites the three of you to his royal celebration next month. A sort of party for your daughter sir." I can hardly believe my ears. It's Craig. But...how could he be working for Dorian? And what the hell is he talking about nuptials and daughters?

"Thank you Craig. Are you and Marie settling in nicely? I know it must be odd to adjust to this way of life. Compared to the League."

"It's much more relaxing sir." he doesn't sound relaxed.

"Excellent. Will you wake up my daughter please?" there's a slight shuffle of feet and the door opens and closes again.

"What a loyal boy." the silky female voice I hear next nearly makes my ears burst. This is just too much. Not only was Mal right about Craig and Marie...but I would remember that voice anywhere. Eden. She's alive, and she's working for Dorian?

"He simply believes in repaying debts. I saved his life, he brought my daughter back to me." No. No no no. No way.

"How is she fairing?"

"She's still shaken for obvious reasons. Having her entire life revealed through somewhat tedious means then being told she's much more important than some simple League member. All in the last week. I'm afraid she may not be prepared to make any appearances to foreign dignitaries."

"Of course. But she seems to be handling everything better than even I hoped for her to."

"She is strong. And one day she will surpass even me."

"How did you know that she was yours and not Sawyers?"

"The eyes. Like I could forget them. Come, let's go see if she has awakened." the door one again opens then closes, and I'm left to stare blankly angrily at the wall. How could so many bad things happen in shorter than five minutes? Craig and Marie. Eden. Tristan. Is nothing sacred? My phone buzzes in my pocket, a message from Anya.

_Need a distraction?_

_No. Get Jekyll and get out. That's an order._

_Why? What happened Alex?_

I don't reply. What can I possibly tell her about what I just learned without breaking her heart. She loved Eden just as much as I did. Treated her like another sister. And Marie used to be neck and neck with Anya. No. It's better if she doesn't know. Eventually I've taken enough deep breaths to calm myself and I turn the corner to try and investigate the situation more thoroughly. Only to stop dead in my tracks. The once empty library now holds someone I once loved. She smiles slightly at me, the sight tugging at my heart.

"Hello Alex." Eden whispers.

"Eden." I say dumbly, unable to continue

"it has been a while, hasn't it." she murmurs, sounding so innocent. Her pale fingers brush fine white hair behind her ears and she looks at me with cool blue eyes. It's unnerving to be so close to her again, after all these years. But...i have to push past it. For Tristan.

"Eden...what...what are you doing here?"

"On Earth or with Dorian?" she asks tranquilly. Like nothing is wrong.

"I...well...both!" I exclaim. She simply smiles and nods towards the leather couch.

"It's a long story. Why don't we sit down."


	15. Chapter 15

Alex's POV

I look at Eden with hesitation, but eventually let her lead me to the fancy couch. She smiles slightly at me and considers where to start for a moment.

"You look well. Is Anya with you?" She asks sweetly.

"No. She stayed on the Nautilus." I immediately reply. She probably doesn't believe me, but she doesn't mention it.

"I hope to see her again. Before Dorian destroys the League." I scrunch up my nose at her comment. She notices the way I react to her statement and puts a hand on mine. "You will not be harmed...if you chose as I have. Please Alex, you must see the benefit of joining with Dorian."

"I would rather die than join with Dorian. And I liked to think you would too. I was wrong apparently." I say with disgust in my tone. She looks sad, almost like I've slapped her in the face.

"You don't understand. He saved my life Alex. And when he offered me a place by his side...well I couldn't just refuse him." she half smiles, apparently finding some sort of humor in her words. I quickly pull my hand away from hers, almost like her touch is burning me.

"I think you should explain now."

"Of course. This is my home. It's been my home for a long time. Before you even knew of me. Before the League was even formed. I gave it to Dorian during the mid 1600's in exchange for a little protection. Then, years later, Dorian was killed by that rat Wilhelmina Harker." she hissed. Alex wanted to tell her not to talk about Mina that way, but he just sat quietly waiting for more. "I waited in Dorian's and my home, hoping that I was not the only one still loyal to Dorian. And eventually, Craig and Marie found me. The three of us brought together all of Dorian's loyal followers. And I sent them in undercover as members of the League." she smiles like it's the most simple thing in the world to talk about. But she pauses here, seeing the absolute horror on my face.

"The entire time you helped us fight the Replicators...you were working for the man who tried to destroy the League. But why?"

"Well...because of you. You were so cute...I couldn't quite help myself. And besides, I needed to make sure Marie and Craig were blending in." she smiles and puts her hand on mine again. I pull my hand away, again.

"It was all a lie then?"

"Most of it, yes." she shrugs honestly. I find myself glaring at her.

"So you're Dorian's little pet?" I snap. It's her turn to glare at me.

"I am his wife. His second half." my mouth drops open before I can try to remain composed. She grins at the shock clearly plastered on my face. "Oh don't take it so personally Alex. From what I hear, you have a new beau anyways. My step-daughter?" AGAIN I'm taken aback.

"Step daughter?!"

"Tristan. Didn't Mina ever tell you? The baby she had was not Sawyer's. Tristan is in fact much older than seventeen. Tristan, like her real father, will not age, she's been the same age for many years, just like Marie. Wilhelmina wiped her memory only a year ago, when they moved to their new home, and created a new memory. Soon enough, once Tristan figured out the trick, they would repeat the process. "For her own good"." From the roll of her eyes, I can guess that she's mocking Mina and Sawyer.

"It's not true! It can't be!"

"Oh don't be so defensive. Mina was with Dorian before she even considered being with Sawyer. Its not like the "League Mother" cheated on him or anything."

"Tristan would know if she was hundreds of years old! She wouldn't be so easily duped!" I shout. She seems surprised at the fact that I'm defending Tristan over Mina and Sawyer. I stare at her with anger in my eyes. "You're lying."

"I never lie Alex." she smiles and the door opens. Dorian glances at the two of us and with a smirk walks to his drink cart, uncorking the scotch.

"Hello Alex. Catching up?" he asks. I don't reply, I just continue to glare at him. He laughs slightly and brings two crystal cups over to the couch. I look at the offering and am genuinely surprised. Isn't he worried that I'm here to try and kill him? "Just a little peace offering. After all, you are the one who wishes for my daughters hand." he winks. I drop my glare and turn bright red. Eden giggles, the sound like bells, then stands up and kisses her husband. The display makes me want to vomit.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"I told her the truth, that's all."

"Tristan would never ever fall for this! You brainwashed her, didn't you!" I cry, standing up trying to seem threatening. Neither one of them flinch. In fact they seem amused if anything. Finally Dorian, with a sigh, puts a firm hand on my shoulder, almost like a dad would. It's uncomfortable, but I allow it for the moment.

"Look Alex. Look at what we're offering you. Tristan's hand in marriage, a place in our powerful family, leadership positions. All we want in return is your word of loyalty." He explains, then gestures to the door. No one is standing there, and a few moments pass without incident. Right before I'm going to ask what in the world he's doing, the door opens and Tristan walks in, smiling! She's wearing a beautiful red dress, and her hair is curled with a portion up and a portion down. Her skin is bright and her eyes shine. She looks absolutely radiant!

"Alex?" she asks excitedly upon seeing me. She rushes forward and hugs me, so tight I almost have trouble breathing for a moment. I'm sorta stunned at first, but then I can't help myself and I hug her back. I hold her for all I'm worth. "I thought you would never come! But father assured me you would!" she exclaims, still clinging to me.

"Whoa whoa whoa...Tristan you actually believe Dorian?" I finally manage to pry her away to look at her more intently. Her eyes are a little glassy, but they seem sincere enough. Not brainwashed at all. Still she seems adamantly okay with this whole situation.

"Of course, why shouldn't I? He's not the one who lied to me my entire life about my very existence!" she smiles, but then it turns bitter when she brings up the supposes "lies" that Mina and Sawyer have fed her. She looks over at Dorian, who smiles warmly at her. "He's explained it all to me. I feel safe now. I feel like I know who I am now!" she explains, leaving my arms to go hug her "father". Eden smiles at the two before walking up to me.

"So you see now Alex? You can either join us...or you can lose her." she whispers so Tristan won't hear. I refuse to look at her, my eyes are fixed on the glowing Tristan. Finally I sigh heavily and nod.

"Okay. I'll stay."


	16. Chapter 16

Alex's POV

Eden and Tristan lead me to my new "room" both chattering excitedly. Tristan holds onto my hand, our fingers twined together. And while I don't dislike it, it's not the same. I'm sure this isn't the Tristan I know, but she seems absolutely normal. She sounds, looks, and acts the same as usual. But I'm still having a hard time believing she's not brainwashed or something.

"Is Anya with you? I hoped she would be. Eden and me are going shopping soon and we wanted Anya to accompany us." Tristan goes on and on. I can see that she really honestly does want Anya here. But just because I'm betraying the League doesn't mean Anya will.

"She stayed on the Nautilus." I shake my head. Tristan pouts but Eden still doesn't buy my excuse.

"Well you should call her. This is your room. Dad had it made up specially for you. He's really glad you decided to join us. He says he always knew you would be a good ally, and he's really happy that you like me." I feel myself blushing when she says that. She knows I like her? Both her and Eden laugh a little at my blush.

"It was painfully obvious Alex." Eden points out, then opens to door to my room. The walls are a dark brown wood and the floor is black carpet. There's a four post brown bed with a stylish black dresser. As well there's a closet with nice clothes and a very very large flat screen TV connected to several different systems.

"There's a bathroom right next door too. We kinda guessed on your clothes sizes, but you can always get the tailor to make adjustments if they don't fit. Oh and I picked out some sketch books and pencils for you because I know you like to draw." Tristan explains quickly, pointing to some stylish leather bound books and sleek black pencils. I can't help but gently touch the impressive books. Usually when I draw it's on scrap paper or for the League journals, I've never really just drawn.

"Dinner is at six, if you want to join us. But Tristan and me have some things to do so we have to leave you to your new abode." Eden interrupts my thoughts on the things I could draw now. I look at the two of them, Eden glowing slightly and Tristan just glowing because she's smiling. It makes my heart hurt a little that I have to betray my friends to be with her, but looking at that smile I can't think of a fate worse than leaving her. Eden seems to sense this and nods knowingly to me.

"I'll see you at six." I acknowledge. Tristan smiles, kisses my cheek, and skips out with her "step-mother". That is still so weird to think about. I stand awkwardly in the very middle of chic room, trying not to freak out to much over the fact that I just betrayed my friends for a girl. But still...Tristan isn't your average girl. And it kinda hurts to thing that Sawyer and Mina didn't tell her about her life.

After a few minutes I sit on the bed, finding it really very soft. The remote to the impressive TV is right on the bed stand and I hesitantly reach over to turn it on. Dorian prepped all this pomp and flair for me? Before he even knew I would be joining him? Seems sorta weird but hey, I have a cool room the girl of my dreams and a sweet TV. I'm not exactly complaining. But it is a little uncomfortable. Shouldn't I be trying to contact the League or undermining Dorian's operation or something like that. But my guilt is at least manageable as I watch the mindless cartoon on screen. Stupid humor usually helps clear my mind when I'm in a really tight pinch.

A knock on my door prompts me to shut off the TV and the person enter right as the cartoon vanishes. Much to my surprise it's Craig. I mean I get that he was in fact working for Dorian (why did Mal have to be right?!) but its still weird to see him here, dressed all nice and cleaned up. The entire time we were in the League together the guy never wore something better than jeans and T-shirt, and never shaved. Maybe Dorian was some sort of magic. Craig smiles upon seeing me and comes to do our secret handshake like nothing has happened. And for some reason I do the handshake with him.

"Hey man I heard you were here. Didn't quite believe it at first, but I'm glad to see you." He smiles genuinely enough.

"Ya I didn't really know I would be staying." I admit, scratching the back of my head.

"Let me guess, get in, get Tristan, get Dorian's head, get out?" He asks with humor in his tone. I shrug in defeat. He would know my strategy after so many years of working with me. When you how the powers I do, an offense is always the best way to go. He chuckles a little under his breath. "Went well for ya did it?" He smirks.

"Well it generally does but I was ambushed." I join in with his slight smirk. "Dude what happened to you though? Clean shaven and nicely dressed?" I comment, gesturing to his getup. He brushes invisible lint from his shoulders and gives me a regal pose.

"Like it? It's the newest from some high to do designer in Venice. Dorian likes to update the closets every month. Don't know why, he just like luxury." He explains, nodding towards my own closet, which just from a quick glance I saw was stocked with really nice stuff. "Hey Dorian is having a little golf party out back, why don't you get changed and come with?" He suggests.

"I'm not really sure what one would wear to a golf party." he nods understandingly and wanders into my closet, looking over the selection before pulling out some tan designer cargo pants and a argyle sweater with a while button up shirt to go under.

"Get changed, I need to go check on Marie." He explains and leaves me to it. I sigh deeply looking at the clothes in my hands but I leave my room and find the promised bathroom next door. After quickly changing and folding my other clothes up to drop in my new bedroom I leave the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I nearly jump out of my skin at the voice. Haven't I had enough mini-heart attacks and crisis's for the day? Apparently not as I turn to see Jekyll in the hall way looking at me with accusing eyes. He looks from the room I'm entering and to the nice clothes I'm wearing and frowns after putting two and two together. "Getting comfortable Alex? Joining the happy family?" He growled.

"Look Jekyll I'm sorry but I'm not leaving Tristan. This is the only way I can stay with her." I growl back. I don't generally like being accused as a traitor, even though I kinda am at the moment. Still, who is Jekyll to judge? He'd do the exacts same for Anya!

"Dude we're gonna get Tristan back, you don't need to betray us to be with her!" He shouts. I grind my teeth together ever so slightly and shove him back against a wall.

"Do you think this was an easy decision for me? Believe me I had every intention of taking Tristan away from them! But neither Dorian nor Tristan want her to go anywhere and so neither am I!" I growl angrily. He looks surprised by my behavior and pushes me away from him.

"Then stay! But Anya and me are going back to the Nautilus and we're warning them that you are the enemy!" He narrows his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure Jekyll." Dorian leisurely strolls around the hidden corner of the hall and smirks at the ginger I once called a friend. Jekyll immediately takes a defensive stance and it only amuses Dorian. "We have you surrounded doctor. We've been watching both you and Anya all day." On cue three rather large men in all black appear on either side of Jekyll and me. Dorian walks over to me and puts his hand all father like on my shoulder again as the men cuff Jekyll. "And now, I know I can trust you. As long as Tristan is with me, so will you be." He says fondly with a smile. I try to return the smile but I'm not sure how convincing it is. Jekyll looks at me with pure hate in his eyes as they take him away cuffed.

"Are you happy Alex? Or will you only be satisfied with your decision when you see your sister carted away like a slave?!" He demands angrily. One of the men punched his hard in the stomach and the other two half-walk half-drag him away. Still his words ring in my ear. Anya.

"She will be given the same choice as you. Maybe she will be as smart as you. Come on, Craig and Marie are waiting for us out on the green." He urges, grabbing my old clothes and tossing them into my room before putting an arm around my shoulders and walking unhurried with me down the hall. "Do you like golf Alex?"

I give him the reply I think he wants. Maybe that's what I'll have to do now. Just smile and give them the answers they like. But my mind is far away. Thinking about the League and wondering if when this is all done they'll accept me back in. There's still not a doubt in my mind that they'll defeat Dorian. And depending on if Tristan has come to her senses by then, will I be without a home or a family by the end of all this? Or will I also come to my senses before the worst comes to face with the worst?


	17. Chapter 17

Still Alex's POV

Tristan sits next to me at the golf thing, then at dinner too. She sporadically will reach over to grab my hand, making me blush, before she'll bring up some totally random subject. But the one subject that kicks me onto my butt comes near the end of dinner.

"Alex do you want to get married?" I look up so suddenly I think I might have whiplash now. She's looking at me innocently, as is Eden and Dorian. I simply blink at her, not really sure how to respond to that. "It's just, after being the maid of honor at Eden and dad's wedding, I've been a bit wedding crazy. I even put together a play-list for some future reception. And well, you're here now and we love each other." She blushed as she says the last part. I do to.

"You...you love me?" I can't think of anything else to say. She giggles like a little kid and nods.

"Daddy thinks it would be a good idea. I am like three hundred years old after all! A few more decades and I'll be a spinster." She giggles again. I'm still blushing.

"And...and you wanna get married?" She nods adorably.

"Tristan why don't Alex and I take a little walk while you go talk to your little friends." Dorian says knowingly. She grins and kisses my cheek before skipping off. Eden kisses Dorian's cheek and goes out a different door, probably to her room. Dorian nods towards the glass door that leads to the terrace.

"That was sudden." I say, somewhat shyly. He half smiles, half smirks.

"She's pretty blunt these days. Although I have to admit, I had hoped you would've asked her first." I look at him in confusion.

"You actually want me to marry Tristan? We're both like seventeen."

"Only in appearances Alex. After I opened her mind to the tricks Sawyer and Mina played on it, she realized how long she has lived. And how every time she came close to loving someone and wanting to leave her "parents" they wiped her clean and started over with her as an innocent little child. Oblivious to their ways." He looks almost mad for a moment. Maybe he's really telling the truth about Sawyer and Mina. Maybe they really have hidden Tristan's life from her. It makes me see red for a moment. How dare they! "But now she wants to beat them to it. She wants to love and marry someone."

"Me." I state dumbly.

"Alex you seem to have a habit of underestimating your importance. Not only to her but also the rest of us. You're a strong kid." He points out. I fidget a little under his compliments and shrug. He puts a parental hand on my shoulder. "Marry her Alex. You deserve her. But maybe you should ask her first." He hands me a box. "It was the one I almost gave to Mina. But it would be perfect for Tristan." He explains when I look at him oddly.

I open the box curiously to a simple silver band with three diamonds. He's right. It would suit Tristan. Simple but unearthly beautiful. Just like her. I nod, and offer a thankful smile at...my future father-in-law? Weird.

Anya's POV

I look across the cell at Jekyll. I can't believe he would accuse Alex of betraying us! I refuse to even think it for a moment. If Alex was acting chummy towards Dorian, it must be some plan to sneak into their weak spot. Or maybe Dorian brainwashed Alex like he must have brainwashed Tristan! But I don't even consider that my brother would willingly betray us. And the fact that Jekyll is saying he did makes me seethe with anger.

"Anya you're being ridiculous! Why would I make this up!" He tries to protest my anger, but I simply glare at him. "He was dressed in fancy clothes! He yelled at me! He nearly hit me! And he was spewing all this crap about Tristan and Dorian and not leaving!" He says desperately trying to convince me that he's not lying. I just turn away from him.

"Anya!" A sequel of pure delight knocks me out of my anger and I look surprised at the door to the cell. Tristan is standing there, dressed in a fancy blue ball gown with her hair curled and a crystal pendent necklace. She looks so pretty! But...why is she so happy to see me? If she's brainwashed shouldn't she be the leader of my lynch mob? Either way I jump up and run to the cell door, hugging her through the bars.

"Oh my gosh Tristan I've been so worried about you!" I exclaim. She giggles happily.

"I've missed you so much Anya! I kept hoping you would come join us! Please say you'll join us, I hate seeing you locked up like this!" I'm taken aback by her outcry.

"Join you? No Tristan I'm here to save you. Alex, Jekyll and I came to get you away from this horrible place." Instantly she stops hugging me and steps away, coldness in her eyes.

"What do you mean save me? From my dad?" I can tell Jekyll is equally as surprised as me. We're both quiet so she goes on. "Look guys, Sawyer and Mina have lied to me nearly all my life. But my real father, Dorian, has enlightened me to how truly remarkable I am. He treats me like a princess. And he treats Alex like a son! Why on earth would either of us want to leave?" I feel like my soul has just been ripped out.

"I told you." Jekyll murmurs faintly and I send a piercing glare at him.

"Alex...is he okay?" I ask the girl in front of me. She smiles angelically.

"Okay? He's magnificent! We're getting married, he and me! And he's gonna have a place here as long as he wants!" She grins. Two things happen in my mind. One, I want to reach out and shake her until she snaps out of this silly trance she's in. Two, I want to scream with joy! My brother and my best friend getting married!

"Tristan that's so cool! Married!"

"Anya!" Jekyll shouts, astounded by my sudden change of character. I ignore him, smiling at Tristan. "Well where is the ring?!" I demand, holding out my hand.

"Well he hasn't gotten one yet, but it was decided at dinner! And...well I wanted you and Marie and Eden to be my bridesmaids." She says happily. My stomach squeezes a little. So Marie was working for Dorian all along. But did she really just say Eden? As in Eden the Ascended Being who Alex fell in love with during the fight against the Replicators? Because I can only imagine how Alex is taking _that_... I try to shove that to the back of my mind though as I look at her.

"Of course I'll be your bridesmaid!" I exclaim. She grins happily and motions to a man who's standing nearby. The guy comes forward with a set of keys to open the door for me, letting me out and slamming the door back in Jekyll's face. Tristan looks at Jekyll before shrugging and looping her arm through mine.

"He's not ready yet." She says simply to the guy, who follows us as she leads me out of the cell block. "But I'm so glad you understand! You and Alex! When I found out what Mina and Sawyer did to my head all those years, it hurt. And I was so bored with only dad and Eden as company. So when Dad said that Alex would be showing up soon I was so happy! And when he said you had come too I was even happier!" She does seem genuinely happy. I never thought I'd say this, but Dorian has seemed to be a good change for her.

"I'm glad you're happy Tristan." I say honestly. For the past days I've known her, she always seemed a bit lost. A little nervous and a lot confused. But now she seems confident and glowing in happiness. I like this side of her a lot better. She hugs me tight, nearly squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"We have to go find Marie! And Eden! We need to start planning right away. I mean I'm not sure when Alex wants us to get married, but I've always liked Autumn themes, and that means a month. Because I really don't want to wait another year!" She chatters as we go, the guy never getting to far away. Must be like a body guard or something. She talks about color schemes, then branches into foods, which turns into talking about the desert Dorian made for her the first night she was here. And once her "father" comes into the conversation, she can't seem to stop talking about him. She tells me about how he revealed her past lives down to the day Mina had her. And how he gave her all this cool stuff for her room. He ordered private tutors for her, and an art teacher, and everything she could want. I listen patiently, still not really sold on this whole Dorian being a good guy thing.

But I mean, if Alex really has resigned to the dark side, and Tristan is really _this_ happy with her current arrangement, how bad can the guy be? I mean sure I'm supposed to hate him and all, but he hasn't really done anything to the League since he's popped back up, and apparently all he wanted was to get his daughter on his side. He's also letting Alex marry the girl he loves, and he apparently has really good taste in clothes if the dress Tristan is wearing is any indication. The more I think about it, the more I wonder why I'm supposed to hate him.

I finally shrug. As long as he doesn't try to hurt Alex or Tristan, and as long as I'm not expected to destroy my past friends in the League, then I won't care. Heck I'll be on his side, but only as long as he's not doing anything bad. As soon as he does, I'm getting the heck outta dodge. And I'm taking Tristan with me whether she wants to or not.


	18. Chapter 18

Tristan's POV

I really hope Alex and Anya aren't thinking things are getting out of hand. I mean I'm trying my best to drop hints that I'm not brainwashed, but at the same time I need to seem like I'm on Dorian's side so he doesn't suspect things. I mean after he tried to brainwash me for real, it only took me a few minutes to see through the ruse the way I see through fake things. But I do have to admit it helped to find out what Mina and Sawyer were up to all those years. The reason I had those weird dreams about past lives. They always brushed them off as nightmares, but I knew something was up.

I look between Alex and Anya, trying to measure just how much they're buying of my act. Apparently a lot because Anya keeps going on and on about wedding stuff, and Alex looked dazed. He gave me the ring that Dorian gave him yesterday. And while I appreciate the thought, does he really think we're getting married? I just have to wait until Jekyll buys into the act too and then we can call the league to pick us up. But unfortunately he's not even budging, the stubborn git.

"What do you think about this one Tristan?" Anya asks, showing me a wedding dress in a magazine. It's pretty simple, pure white with an empire waist-line and hardly any sparkles. Just around the neck and hem. It is pretty, but I remind myself that I'm only suggesting this wedding thing to please Dorian. He thinks if I get married and settle in, then nothing will take me away. And whether he's my real father or not, I don't want to stay here with him. I want to be out there on my own!

"It's nice." I shrug. She makes a face and flips the page. She obviously thinks I don't like it. Alex clears his throat.

"You okay Tristan?" He asks. I want to tell him. But I glance discreetly at Eden, who's doing her nails across the table, and smile.

"I'm perfect Alex." I say with the airy voice I've been using. In truth, I wouldn't mind taking Alex with me when I leave. I figure the best way for me to get out of here would be to call the League. But once I abandon the League, it'll be kinda lonely. I really like Alex. And obviously he's willing to betray the League for me. But still, everything I've been told over the last few weeks has been one big lie after another and it's starting to get really frustrating. I'd rather just be by myself until I figure everything out for sure and can handle talking to people again.

"Oh! This one is beautiful!" Anya shoves the magazine in my hands, pointing to a long sleeved off-white dress with gentle beading on the bodice and skirt. I half smile.

"It is. But I think I want short sleeves." I say with a smile at Anya. She's been really excited about this wedding. And while there isn't really going to be a wedding, I have to say her enthusiasm is contagious. She makes a mental note and goes back to searching the glossy pages. Eden smiles ever so slightly from her nails. She things I'm a bit of a diva because I refuse to settle on a dress or a cake or even the invitations. For how excited I'm supposed to be about this whole deal, I am being really indecisive. I'm worried she'll start catching on, but she's been so busy with Dorian lately.

"I'm gonna go see how Jekyll is doing." I say with sad eyes. "He looked so sad the last time I was down there. I really want him to be happy." I add when they all look surprised. Anya nods slightly. She's still mad at the guy, who knows what about really. And Alex is also still pissed. But Eden could care less how I spend my time, as long as it's not doing something bad for Dorian. It's actually kinda weird how much she dotes on the guy. I get she likes him, but still.

"Want me to go with you?" Alex asks, but I can see he really doesn't want to. So I just smile.

"It's okay Alex." I kiss his cheek and stand. Phil, my guard, stands too. He's been ordered by Dorian to follow me everywhere. But whether it's because Dorian is legitimately concerned about my safety, or because he's worried I'll wake up from his "spell" I don't know. Of course I'm already awake, he just doesn't know it. Phil walks with me down the the dungeon and waits outside with the other guards as I go in. At least he'll let me have some space, if I happen to be in a place with only one door in and out. Like the dungeon.

Jekyll looks up at me as I walk in, and his eyes tell me he feels really sorry for me. He is honestly worried about me. I walk leisurely up to the bars of his cell and look at him for a moment, before beckoning him close. He gives me an un-trusting look, before remembering I'm poor brainwashed Tristan Sawyer, and stands. He doesn't get too close though and I have to reach out to pull him next to the bars. I have to whisper or Phil and the others.

"You idiot I'm not brainwashed! I'm pretending." I hiss into his ear. He looks shocked, and steps back slightly. "Listen! You need to play along so you can get out of this cell and call the League." I demand in a hushed tone.

"Tristan why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asks.

"You'll notice my little groupie is outside today?" I point out, nodding towards the closed door. He nods slowly. "Look if Dorian knew his mind trick didn't work on me there would be hell to pay. You gotta keep quiet okay?" He nods more resolutely. "Oh, and you have to play along. With Anya and Alex they don't know I'm just playing. But you have to act as clueless as them or we're all dead."

"So what do I do?" I bite my lips slightly, what should he do to convince them that he's reformed?

"I'll go tell Dorian that I managed to convince you of his innocence. He'll come interrogate you and as annoying as it will be, you have to say exactly what he'd want you to say okay? Alex does the same thing." He seems relieved when I tell him that bit about Alex. "Do you understand?" I ask when he doesn't respond.

"Yeah. And Tristan...I'm glad you're not brainwashed." He says with a slight smile.

"Yeah me too. Hold tight, Dorian will be down here soon probably." I explain. He nods dutifully and sits back down on his little bench. I knock on the dungeon door and Phil opens it for me. "I need to see my dad." I tell him. He hardly ever talks to me, just nods and takes me places. So it's not that unusual when he just starts walking. He takes me up to the study where Dorian is usually hunkered down. He knocks for me and stands aside to let me in when Dorian allows entrance.

"Hello little one." He smiles fondly when I walk in. Sometime I do wish he was my dad. don't get me wrong, Sawyer has been a great dad and all. But Dorian just treats me like a princess. He dotes on me and praises me to other people and all that jazz. He seems so much more proud of me than Sawyer ever was. But I still want to be out of this place. I figure if I can figure out who I'm supposed to be then I'll know for sure where I belong. And right now it seems like neither Dorian or the League are telling me whole truths so I'll have to find out on my own.

"Daddy I was just talking to Jekyll and he seems different. He said he's tired of trying to think up a way that this is your fault. He says he honestly can't think of one bad thing you're doing now and he wants to apologize." I say as innocently as possible. Dorian looks justifiably surprised. Apparently he just didn't think Jekyll would ever come around. Well, he didn't but Dorian doesn't know that.

"Really. Well I'll go talk to him. Have you made any progress with the wedding planning?" He asks with a smile. Eden has told him how picky I'm being with the whole wedding and it amuses him. I shrug and he laughs. He gives me a little kiss on my forehead and walks out of the study, Phil instantly by my side as I go to follow him out. "Maybe you'll have another friend joining you at dinner Tristan. Go back to you're planning, I'll go see if I believe Jekyll." He explains. I smile wide like he would want me too and skip off with Phil right behind me. Finally. Things are going according to plan!


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note! So I'm happy and sad to say the last chapter has finally come. But if it isn't satisfying for any of my readers, then I can look into rewriting it better. But first, read and see if you like!_

Tristan's POV

I talked Dorian into letting Jekyll go after their little chat. At first Dorian was skeptical, but Jekyll totally sold it! However, as hesitant as my "dad" was at first, Anya and Alex were even harder to convince. They gave Jekyll long looks full of doubt, but neither dared voice their conclusions about the league member around me or Dorian. Instead they ignored him as he sat on the opposite side of me and looked bored at the table.

A few days of this came and went. I helped Jekyll try to contact the league as often as possible. But between the shrewd eyes of Dorian and Phil, it was hard. Until finally there was a breakthrough! Jekyll managed to get enough of a cell signal to send a message to Nemo, but whether the guy got the message or not is still unanswered. It's been nearly a weak since our little victory and still nothing.

I look at him across the table with a heavy heart. What if we'd never be able to get contact with them? What if they never came and I was stuck here forever! He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he sighed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Eden asked from her spot on her couch. She was reading a magazine, surprise surprise, and didn't even look at us. Eden spent most of her time this way. Lounging and acting like the queen bee of the castle, but the high school version. I'm not sure if it's annoying or not, considering that her inattentiveness usually results in my being able to chill off with the whole fake brainwashed thing.

"Just midweek blues I guess." I respond in my usual lighter than air voice. Jekyll commented on how fake it sounded a while back, but the others don't seem to notice. That or they don't care. Eden shrugs and returns to her highly engaging behavior. I roll my eyes and look back towards Jekyll. Not only am I anxious about our distress call, but I'm dreadfully bored! Dorian took Anya and Alex to the shops in town about two hours ago to pick out a tux for my fiance. What a load of wankers.

"Why don't you play a video game?" Eden suggests when Jekyll and me sigh at the same time. I shrug. I do like video games. But I'm hardly in the mood at the moment.

"In a minute. I have to visit the girls room." I state. Phil instantly is by my side to escort me to the bathroom. But, like a respectable bodyguard, waits outside. I lock the door and am about to pull off my pants when a throat clears behind me. I spin around, expecting to see someone, but I come up short. There's no one there.

"I knew I'm close with your parents but I don't think they'd appreciate me if I saw your booty." A mocking voice taunts from the empty corner. I'd recognize that accent anywhere though!

"Skinner!" I keep my voice hushed despite my surprise. "The hell are you doing in my bathroom!" I demand. He chuckles slightly.

"Waitin for a moment when your or Jekyll were alone. You just happened to go first. What's up with the gorilla that never leaves your side?" He asks with that annoyingly authoritative voice. A towel picks itself up and wraps around a body, giving me a vague idea of where the invisible man was. Finally.

"Dorian doesn't trust me anymore than I trust him. It's just better for everyone that we lie about it." I explain with a slight scowl. "Is the rest of the League here?" I ask quickly. Skinner is busying himself applying small amounts of the white makeup.

"Roe and Vict are wonderin about. Mal is in the attic with Nemo and your parents are on the Nautilus with Alyss. Where are Alex and Anya?"

"I think I sold my bit a little too well because they're both planning my wedding at the moment." He falter in surprise that I can see despite his invisibility.

"Wedding?" He demands though, keeping Phil in mind, he manages to keep his voice down. I give a sheepish grin and try to think where the best place to start is. Before I can however he's talking again. "Never mind, we gotta go. I'll send Nemo and Sawyer for them. Get Jekyll near the window and when I distract your yeti and the double crossing ascended being, jump out." He instructs. I nod, waiting for him to wipe off the makeup before flushing the toilet, running the sink water, and opening the door again. I give Phil a big smile and let him lead the way back. I sit next to Jekyll when I get back to the library and Eden looks up briefly before returning to her magazine once more. Phil takes his usual seat and pulls out a crossword.

I grab a loose sheet of paper and a pen before scrawling an explanatory note to Jekyll. He checks the other two before taking the paper and reading the simple phrase.

They're here. Skinner will distract Eden and Phil. We jump out window.

He nods and crumples the note. It doesn't even alert the other two, they're so busy with their own stuff. I stand up, pretending to be fascinated by something out the window. And Jekyll goes to pull out a book from the shelves nearby.

"What the..." I glace over at Eden, whose magazine is magically being taken away. She reaches for it, and again it moves. Phil notices the odd phenomenon and stands up to retrieve the thing. Suddenly a table flips itself and the door is throws open. Eden and Phil are instantly out the door following it. I hear grunting and when I look back Jekyll has grown four times his size and looks like a muscle. A thin vial is on the floor and I know that I've just met Hyde.

"I've been waiting for the right time to use that." He informs me in his gruff voice and completely demolishes the window. I look out at what appears to be nothing but a blue expanse of ocean, except for the dangerous looking rocks jutting sharply out of the ocean by the cliff we're on. I instantly back away from the gaping hole in the wall. Hyde gives me an annoyed look and picks me up bridal style. "Hold on." He demands before jumping. A scream escapes my lips instantly and my arms wrap around his neck.

I feel the impact like a ton of bricks, and instantly following water swims up over my head. I hold my breath and peak out into the ocean, only to be surprised again. The Nautilus beneath the surface as well. A tube is slowly extending towards us, and Hyde swims swiftly towards it, shoving me into the airtight tank and closing the door before the water slowly sifts out.

"Tristan!" I'm instantly swept into a hug by Mina. She wraps a towel around me and rushes me to a small white room with a hospital bed, some monitors, and a drawer with who knows what in it. Alyss and a man in green scrubs are waiting here as well. I try to tell them that I'm fine, but the water was so cold, and such a shock on my system that I can hardly speak through my chattering teeth.

"Alex and Anya..." I state.

"Skinner already told us. Dad and Hyde went together to meet up with Nemo in the village. Don't worry honey they'll find them." Mina says affectionately, smoothing back my wet hair. They have me change out of my wet clothes and into some soft fluffy hospital clothes. The scrubs guy attaches some circles to me in various spots and hooks up an IV just in case I need anything.

"So...you're not brainwashed?" Alyss asks, with a slight smile.

"Nope. It didn't work on me." I shrug. Both her and Mina give a little sigh of relief, but Mina's is more noticeable. "Hey I'm kinda tired." I say to avoid talking to them. I still am kinda mad at Mina. If what Dorian told me was true about her and Sawyer, and my ability didn't say he was lying, then I have a lot to be mad about. Still, it'll take time to tell. They respectfully nod and leave me to sleep. And weirdly enough I am actually sleepy enough to fall into unconsciousness.

OOOOO THREE WEEKS LATER OOOOO

I look up at the sound of my door opening. I'm crouched in a ball in the pitch black corner of the room, but obviously someone knows I'm here. I think I catch sight of Alex, but it's too dark to be sure. Of course, if it is Alex, I'll find out soon enough. It took me a mere three hours to be out of the Nautilus and in the Nautiloid on my way to freedom. I just stuck around long enough to get an hours nap and two hours of trying to convince them to let Anya and Alex out of the brig. Once that goal was achieved, I skipped out.

Now here I am. The Library of Dephni, hiding from the League and the previous events of the month. I heard from one of the monks that Dorian's palace was destroyed, and that when the portrait burned, so did my father. The truth about my parentage was easy to find. But somehow I don't feel too bad that he's dead. Marie and Craig also perished, but Eden is still out there somewhere.

So who is this intruding on my solitude? Not a monk, so probably either another person seeking truth like me, or a League member finally catching my trail. My suspicions about it being Alex are confirmed when a light switches on over his head. He catches sight of me before I can run for cover and a wall of gravel is suddenly blocking my way. We simply look at each other for a long moment.

"You left pretty quickly." He acknowledges.

"You're surprised?" I ask with an arched eyebrow. He gives half a smile and nods towards the chairs of a nearby table. I reluctantly sit down. Why not catch up with him before I disappear again. I came to Dephni to find out the truth. I'm not sure I like the truth. But it's too late now.

"I thought you might be here. And Anya was pretty sure I was right."

"Does anyone else know?" I instantly demand. He shakes his head slowly, and I can see it's true. My ability is becoming much more honed. I can tell between lies and truth, fake and genuine. Alex has always been genuine though.

"After you left Mina and Sawyer pleaded with Nemo to find you. Imagine his surprise when we found the Nautiloid beneath a waterfall. Smart though." I give him half a smile and let him continue. "They're still searching that island. I'm guessing a ferry gave you ride?" I nod. "Nemo and Skinner are helping them. But Alyss, Roe and Vict returned to Ver-Isgar to train with the Isgarians. And Anya and Jekyll are on their honeymoon." I brighten a little.

"So it finally happened." He chuckles shortly.

"About time right. Mal sends his regards by the way. And Renly hopes to see you soon." My look of guilt must tip him off to my intentions. "However I told her it may be a while. So, what did you find in this place? Answers?" He asks, leaning back.

"Yes. Dorian really was my father. Mina and Sawyer kept erasing my life, but usually it was because I asked them too. I kept hurting the people I loved so I started over. Eventually they did it on their own. This time though, they really were going to tell me everything and induct me into the League." I explain. "But...I don't think I can go back now." He nods slowly, like he was expecting as much.

"So...what are you going to do now?" He asks. I look at him and sigh.

"I wish I knew. I can't stay here forever. But I don't know what to do now. I'm not going back, and there's hardly a forward." He watches me carefully as my eyes nearly tear up. But I hold it back. I'm lost. I honestly didn't plan out what to do after finding my answers. Alex reaches out his hand for me.

"I have an idea. An old friend of the League is training me to perfect my abilities. He could train you too. We could be together." He suggests. A slight blush reaches my cheeks. That actually doesn't sound too bad. I do really like Alex, despite tricking him into a "marriage" just to fool Dorian.

"Old friend?" I ask instead of answering.

"He lives in India. What do you say?" A slight smile reaches his beautiful lips. Eventually his smile encourages my own and I nod.

"India." I agree. "What's his name?"

"You might recognize him actually. Allan. Allan Quartermain."

FIN!

_End Author's Note! So, that's it. Pretty much they go to India and eventually end up together and Allan teaches them how to be effective using their abilities. So yeah. Live long and prosper._


End file.
